


Grommr Klance

by Vorkrunne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, Biker Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Chubby Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Feedism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Knifeplay, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Muscles, Pining Keith (Voltron), Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Secret Identity, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Stuffing, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Weight Gain, chub kink, feedee, feeder, feederism, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorkrunne/pseuds/Vorkrunne
Summary: Canon universe Klance. Takes place after Season 8.Submitting to his wildest fantasies and seeking out a feeder earns Keith more than he ever dreamed possible.Romance/plot fanfic with weight gain kink smut.(If you'd like to read stuffing smut and don't care about the story, enjoy Ch.7 and 10)





	1. Chapter 1

Keith couldn’t believe he was doing this.

He was doing this.

Breathe in. Hold it. Patience yields focus. Breathe out.  _ As if you were blowing on a candle you never meant to put out.  _ Keith doubted Shiro would approve of him using the techniques their PTSD seminar had ingrained into the paladins for this depravity, but what Shiro didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

Keith submitted his picture and a quick summary into Grommr.

**VersFeedeeLFrn**  
Stuff me and round out my abs. Night after night.  
Can’t host. Discrete a must.  
Humanoids only.  
Bonus: slender pool boys

Being the leader of the defenders of the universe earned him no privacy, and if word of this kink of his got out, he’d be mortified.

Keith couldn’t live out his whole life without experiencing it either.

The picture had been taken from collarbone down. Lean muscle bulged out further with gains of the past few years. Perfect hard pecs. Perfect eight pack abs. A barely-there black trail of hair leading down to red boxers that were so tight they would no doubt pinch the moment he gained an ounce.

Keith gripped at his cock as he sprawled out on his bed aboard the personal ship he used to distribute supplies. That and it helped him distribute his body throughout the galaxy. He was no stranger to one night stands and hookups, but his gaining kink - that would require seeing someone repeatedly.

He figured he’d gain a few pounds and then call it off, losing the weight in time to make any real public appearances. Sure all his fantasies had him gaining more than that, but the embarrassment won over.

His inner turmoil was cut short as his messages inbox overflowed. A few seconds in and he’d already disabled sounds for the app.

Soon enough he began blocking people.

One was too old.

Another couldn’t spell.

This third man didn’t want any alien refugees on Earth. Hard pass. Keith wasn’t into racist assholes. He needed to plow an actual asshole attached to someone decent. Someone who exemplified compassion outside of kink play.

Maybe he was asking too much from a fetish matchmaking service.

He switched over to check his taps list, ignoring the repeated buzzes from a steady stream of new messages.

“Oh.”

Dazed violet eyes scanned over the expanse of skin. Caramel. Flawless. It glowed. Long limbs sprawled out on a beach. Earthen swim trunks tugged down low over tantalizing hip bones and a V-cut that could slice. No face, but the description made his breath hitch.

**AlteanTwink4Chub**  
Blue eyes. Chubs are welcome to bounce on my eight inches -  
or I can stretch my flexible legs all around those thick sides of yours as I ride you ;)

His heart stopped and then started back up in a probably unhealthy rapid pace as Keith swallowed the drool pooling in his mouth and smashed the messaging icon with more force than was necessary. He nearly dropped the Altean tablet.

**VersFeedeeLFrn** >What’s your location? I’m mobile, but can’t host. I’ll get as big as you want me

Did he really mean that last bit? Probably not. It wasn’t that his fantasies didn’t go there, but he didn’t want to deal with being publicly scrutinized. Still, a Grommr stranger didn’t need to know that. He would at least indulge the man in getting those initial pounds on him. Even that was stirring his interest.

Only a few ticks later did the message come through.

**AlteanTwink4Chub** >Oh yeah? Nice abs like yours all ruined and bloated? I’ll make it worth your while and then some ;) I aim to please. Gotta keep you happy and blissed out if I’m gonna make you outgrow everything you wear.  
I’m in sector 875-K. Free whenever for you, babe

_ Quiznack he’s good. Damn good at words. _

Keith took a moment to scramble for words of his own. Forget flirting. He needed action. Right now.

**VersFeedeeLFrn** >I can be there in 30 dobashes. Address?

**AlteanTwink4Chub** >Needy, aren’t you? Central Altea Hotel. The penthouse.

Some wealthy Altean then. That wasn’t especially necessary, but he did enjoy finer foods. 

Keith ran his fingers through his hair, expecting to meet his usual unruly tangles.  _ Right.  _ The red paladin had pouted miserably when he cut his locks earlier, buzzing the sides and back and pulling the front forward in a messy array.

Anything to buy anonymity, and Lance did go on and on about his recognizable mullet despite Keith growing it out into a ponytail. If oblivious Lance of all people could also pick that ponytail out at night in the dim light, so could the paparazzi. Paparazzi gifted with alien eyes capable of zooming in from blocks away. His hair had to go.

Snatching a glowing blue earring which dimmed into a dull black as he inserted it into his left ear, Keith willed himself not to break into a sprint running toward the pilot’s chair.

If only his ass would spread to touch the sides.

_ Calm down, Kogane. _

**VersFeedeeLFrn** >omw


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: This chapter is the slowest. I wrote both Ch.2 and 3 in one go but split them off.
> 
> I found something that looks like Keith's haircut the way I envisioned it.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ce/da/61/ceda617bf9151fa2b2cf71ee9cb64d86.jpg  
> Kudos to the artist!

Cargo ship or not, Keith liked driving fast. He cloaked his ship with invisible tech the Holts had perfected and whizzed into Altea on a generic escape pod, landing it neatly in the main city’s spacecraft docking station and renting out a standard, inconspicuous motorcycle. Anonymity was key.

The rental process took longer than the actual travel time with the way Keith swerved between vehicles. He parked below the grandiose hotel entrance, coming to a screeching halt and then wincing as he drew attention from the many patrons and staff. He scrambled off his seat, tossed the valet girl his keys, and ignored the way her eyes skimmed over his leather jacket.

He hadn’t bothered to zip it up. Instead, it was purposefully left open to show off every ab indent in a tight gray muscle shirt that just barely covered his hip bones.

The accompanying black skinny jeans were also aimed to entice, hugging his quads as they shifted with every step he took through the main sliding doors and into the lobby. He’d miss his workouts with Shiro. It would take some time to work off whatever he gained during this brief escapade into sexual deviancies, and he planned to shed the weight alone. No one ever had to know Keith’s proclivities.

He flashed hotel personnel the same fake ID he had used for renting the bike and vowed to get Pidge something nice for providing the rather useful mask. Altean Facial Morphing Tech, or AFMT. She abbreviated everything. Of course, Lance called it A Fabulous Motherfucking Time. It had been the blue paladin’s brilliant idea. Keith’s eyes had nearly bulged out of his skull when Pidge claimed she could pull it off.

Lance had discovered he could easily morph his features years ago. He reveled in it, attending every party and basking in the freedom afforded by avoiding the scrutiny of the press. Soon enough he wanted desperately to drag Hunk along. And Hunk, well, he wasn’t exactly the easiest guy to hide.

Pidge had made them all masks that allowed for a multitude of different settings, and Lance had dragged out the Paladin crew to a new bar every year on his birthday. And New Years. And Valentine’s Day- though Hunk wisely bowed out before Romelle and Shay clobbered him over the head with one of his cooking pans.

Lance's whining carried on throughout the trio's first Friendship Valentine's Day festivities, woefully bellowing out how unfair it was that his best friend had TWO girlfriends while he had none.

Pidge kept threatening to skip out, but that would leave Keith as loverboy's wingman while the straight blue paladin (who he was clearly over) hit on every curvy silhouette. 

By now, Keith knew the Cuban’s type. Wide hips and an ass. Mermaids, apparently, never had flat anything. Lance claimed it was wired into his Latino ancestry, but he definitely preferred alien features and a show of strength. Hitting on strong women with increasingly cringe-worthy pick-up lines at least proved useful in determining that their face masks certainly stayed in place. Lance didn't need a mask, but the bar fights always ended in a full-scale brawl with Keith often coming to his rescue. Most of the time, Pidge's tech saved the trio. The places were trashed. Hence, a new bar every outing.

As long as no one removed the Altean blue energy source earring that produced the hologram, they were fine. It even masked itself. 

“Color-camouflage. Because, what are we, amateurs?” Pidge had boasted. “You take the Black one. Hunk, yellow. Green is mine.”

Keith had already tested his at a gay hot springs bathhouse. It functioned underwater. Even while giving blow jobs underwater. Too bad he couldn’t morph his anatomy into producing gills. His partner had surprised him with that bit. Keith had taken a particular liking to Alteans since that night. And merfolk. He might have volunteered to offer Lance a ride back to that planet more than once, not that the blue paladin knew what or who Keith was up to come nightfall.

He pocketed his ID after the pink-haired attendant scanned it, tucking her bobbed hair behind an ear as she scrutinized it on her screen. 

Korean eyes to Japanese slopes. A subtle change. Violet eyes to onyx. Unmarred skin in place of a scar that gave away his identity from afar.

The bit of scruff along his jaw was an added bonus. Holograms couldn’t produce texture, and Keith had never taken a public picture with anything other than a smooth babyface.

“It’s nice to receive Earthen visitors.”

“Thank you,” Keith added awkwardly.  _ Please, no small talk. Please. _ He quickly cut to the chase, snipping any customer service friendly chat in the bud before he had to endure more than his little introverted heart could handle. “I'm headed to the penthouse.”

“Right away, sir. Here is your elevator key. I was instructed to give the arriving guest these.”

Keith flushed as she bent down to haul a gigantic two-pound heart-shaped box of chocolates onto the countertop.

“Uh, thanks.”

Lightning-quick reflexes grabbed at the offerings and hurried steps carried him around a corner to press an elevator button. Then he pressed it again. 

And again.

Patience was not his virtue.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith did  _ NOT  _ repeatedly jam the buzzer pertaining to the penthouse suite, instead deciding to ring the doorbell once like a normal person. Two ticks passed, and the red paladin restlessly tapped at the box in his grasp. Eating chocolate was a preferable option to knocking on the door impatiently. Besides, it wasn’t as if a few treats would ruin his appetite, and he wanted to let the mystery man know he was serious about this.

What better way to prove that than to start munching early?

The red paladin fixed his gaze on the heart-shaped box and attempted to tear it open without regard to its fancy packaging. The pink lacy bow earned a growl as it refused to easily slide out past any side. 

_ I will. Eat you. _

Keith would not shower without a knife at arm’s reach. So it was without any surprise that he pulled out a pocket knife and slashed through the offending barrier.

At this precise moment, the door swung open.  **AlteanTwink4Chub** took in one leather jacket, edgy haircut, pierced ear, and a Yakuza stabbing into a box of chocolates like a savage.

**AlteanTwink4Chub** closed the door.

“Nope. Not today. No-sir-ree. Nuh-uh. Go away, Mr.Murderer!” came the high-pitched squealing from the other side.

Keith had only glanced up in time to see an expensive dark wood door slammed in his face.

“What are you talking about?! I was- the- Uggh!”

_ Patience yields a possibly fantastic lay. Get it together, Kogane. _

He could feel his quickly upturned temper filtering out between clenched teeth.

“I got hungry,” he finally huffed.

The front door creaked open a smidgen. One cerulean eye traveled up and down Keith’s frame as if it could scan for further weaponry.

Keith crossed his arms, box clutched in a firm grasp at his side as he stared daggers at the carpet. 

“If you want to call it off, that’s fine, but the only other thing I’ve used this minuscule pocket tool for has been knife play - which we didn’t agree to.”

The door fully opened once more, revealing tanned legs glistening in contrast to a white bathrobe. Keith had yet to drag his eyes upward, temper easing out into interest as delicate ankles emerged from fluffy white slippers that had stepped right into the exact quadrant of carpet the red paladin had Death GlaredTM. Keith drooled at the length of those calves. Was the Altean a famous model? Perhaps that's why he hadn't shown his face on his profile. He certainly had legs belonging to a model. The Altean stepped forward, opening the robe’s slit to display a quick tease of an unblemished, smooth, hairless, sun-kissed thigh. Keith finally jolted himself to look up at a pair of eyes that had him panicking for a moment. This guy had Lance’s exact shade of gorgeous baby blues.

Tension eased out as he quickly realized his rendezvous looked nothing like Lance. A straight nose. Square jaw. Lack of freckles. His brows were too thick. His mouth too small. Rounder eyes. Platinum blonde hair.

He preferred Lance’s features.

With a pang, Keith caught himself.  _ Damn it. I thought I had stopped comparing all my lays to him last year.  _

“I wouldn’t be opposed to knife play,” interjected an upbeat, flirty tone. “You could cut me with those abs.” 

Keith’s breath hitched as long digits came to snatch at his belt and tugged him forward into the room with sudden force. The door clicked shut behind him.

_ Yessssss. This is more like it! _

“Hand over the weapon though. Sorry, handsome, but I’m too pretty to end up bleeding all over the satin sheets. At least in the murder kind-of-way. We can build up to trust. Knife play another night.”

Keith suppressed a grumble only because this stunning specimen also indulged in BSDM, and that seemed too good to pass up. Never mind the mention of another night. So repeats were on the table already. _Nice._ Keith slowly handed the knife over to an entirely too soft palm. Or maybe soft enough. He’d certainly tired of men’s calluses scratching at his dick mid handjob. 

The man turned and Keith took in his long-legged strides toward a table where he lay down the knife. Or was it a desk? A cart? Why would he even look at that when he could see exactly how small that waist was cinched by the robe’s belt. 

_ He’s as slender as Lance. About the same height, too.  _

“Instead of grating cheese on those abs, let’s fill you up with cheese, mmm?” The Altean took a step back as he faced Keith, showcasing several carts full of different entrees. Jazz hands accompanied the reveal. Was there one of each entree from the hotel menu? Was that… goat cheese on the far corner? Earthen goat cheese? 

“Or was that too cheesy?” A nervous laugh flowed out of the fumbling twink, who continued to prattle on. “I didn’t know what you’d like, and I’d rather skip the waiting around - and quiznak are you hot. I mean, I - I’m still keeping my head together because you very well could be a serial killer. A kidnapper. Oh quiznak I should have met you someplace less luxurious. You aren’t gonna kidnap me, are you? Because I’ll let you know I have friends in very high places! Very high! And they are expecting me. To- to check in with them. Every hour!”

“You’re rambling.” Keith scoffed, lips tugging into a smirk.

“Cute.” He continued, taking a step forward. And then another one. Steps that the shorter male took backward until he rattled a cart and reached out to steady himself with both hands. Right into the creme brulee. 

“I-don’t-really-do-this-sort-of-thing.It’s-actually-my-first-time-with-a-guy,but-you’re-so-hot-and-quiznak-I-ruined-dessert-and-”

Keith barely made out the individual words in the flurry that had been released at him. The twink, about two inches shorter than him ( _ Lance’s height exactly! _ ), finally hitched a breath inward when Keith captured both his wrists and brought shaking hands to his lips, swallowing down three digits to the hilt and suckling off the sweet treat.

“Coño.” 

Keith halted his flirtations. “You know Spanish?”

“You know Spanish?!” came the undignified squeal.

“Not exactly, but I can recognize curse words-”

“Oh! You know, the blue paladin. The handsome one. He visits often, and Altea has taken to using his expressive, uh, language.”

“O-okay.” _ Really, Keith. Get it together. Stop thinking about Lance so much. Stop directing the conversation towards Lance! Stop having things remind you of Lance! This is your chance. This beautiful creature is into your kink so STOP. THINKING. ABOUT. STRAIGHT. BOYS. _

Said beautiful creature stared at his thin wrists captured in fingerless gloves. He kept staring at them before breaking the silence in what seemed like a quest to make sure there would never be silence again.

“So you don’t care? About the... I’m no virgin! I’m definitely not curious either! I’m bi. Very bi. Ridiculously bi.” The nervous laughter was back. “I just really like big guys, and they are not so interested in scrawny me. And Altea! Man, buddy, pal. Let me tell you. Altea has slim pickings for muscle-bound men with increasingly thickening middles…”

Keith had taken to trailing his tongue along every spec of creme until the Altean’s hands were clean. Or clean enough. He brought them to his chest, keeping eye contact, and taking them along a bumpy ride over his pecs and down to his waistline. He made sure to contract his abs. It might be the first and last time the Atlean would feel them.

“Start with telling me your name.”

“Oh, right. Yeah. Name’s La-lo-loverboy Pike! Just Pike. Pike alone is good.”

“Pike?” Keith drawled, raising an unamused brow. At this point, he couldn’t care less. So what if the enthusiastic chubby chaser was an inexperienced mess. He’d have fun taking the lead. And this guy seemed to need all the help he could get if their awkward start was anything to go by. “Pseudo-names it is. You can call me Thunder.”

“Thunder? Thunder like Earthen tropical thunderstorms?”

“Thunder, like thunder thighs.” Keith winked, pleased at Pike’s furious blush.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they figure out what works
> 
> Bless the awkward boys
> 
> And, trust me, they will definitely start figuring it out. I enjoy watching couples get to know each other better and better in bed.
> 
> Feel that slow burn. It'll be worth looking back to and re-reading this. Character growth in fanfics is my life.

Keith firmly believed small talk should be socially frowned upon. He never did understand it. Everyone could just get to the point and be done with whatever it is they have to say. Then again, he did enjoy Lance’s animated storytelling. The story itself could have been anything. Somehow Lance’s theatrics made even the most mundane tasks come to life. Emotion flowed out of the blue paladin’s entire body, right down to his fingertips as he gestured through every word. Not only when he was feeling excited about something. He was expressive even in his sadness. He made Keith feel alive.

It’s why he had wanted Lance to be able to leave the grasp of that very strange dream segment conjured by an omniscient alien mundanely named Bob. The universe needed Lance. Without Lance, everything was dull. Everyone was better off having known the blue paladin. And, truthfully, Lance maintained a level head when it counted and concocted efficient plans after thinking things through. Keith couldn’t foresee anyone saving the universe without Lance’s support.

Planning, in general, was not Keith’s forte. He acted on instinct. And instinct told him to enjoy himself tonight. He needed Pike to relax.  _ Beds are relaxing, right? Normal people think beds are relaxing.  _ He preferred a training deck, but maybe Pike would relax on a bed.

The red paladin bypassed the carts, grabbing a plate of meatballs on sticks that were easy finger food and plopping down smack in the middle of an excessively large circular mattress. Perhaps it had been made to accommodate for larger alien races.

Bringing a meatball to his mouth, he gave pause and sent Pike a flirty smile alongside a demanding tone. Pike was too flustered to lead? Fine. This is how he would lead. “Bring me each dish. I’m going to taste test them all.”

Pike gaped at him, an affronted gasp leading to a flamboyant spreading of his fingertips above his heart. “Excuse me! I am not your boy-” his pitch only rose higher, “ _man_ servant! I’m too pretty, to be treated this way! Handsome! I meant handsome!”

“No?”  _ Oooh. Breaking him in will be fun.  _ “Then I guess this is all I’m eating tonight.”

“Oh yeah? Well - well! I’m gonna-! Uh…” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna make you eat your words!” Pike narrowed his blue eyes, grabbing a large bowl with an alien dish Keith didn’t recognize. Dense curry covered a pile of round white starchy potatoes with purple swirls. Long legged strides reached the bed and dipped in the mattress.

“That’s what I just asked y- mffpphh!” Keith didn’t get a chance to finish as the wide vegetable was shoved halfway onto his mouth, sauce overflowing around his stretched out lips.  _ Damn that was hot. Okay. This is definitely my thing.  _ He didn’t even bother trying to fight to regain the upper hand. Not when he felt his chest swooning and arousal stirring up interest at the front of his pants. Keith had led when it was his duty. He led because he understood he was the best person for the job. Because Voltron needed him. Needed his piloting skills. His quick thinking. His ferocity for battle. But he was done. So done with all that responsibility. Between overseeing the Blade of Marmora’s expansive distribution routes and boosting morale for the Galactic Coalition via public speeches, it was more than draining. His body agreed. Submission felt so damned good. It was so very, very wrong. He’d never allow this outside the bedroom.

Even then, he’d shoved off many an attempt at someone domming him. “You’re not doing it right,” he’d mutter dryly and then leave without giving the unfortunate guy a second glance. Keith didn’t know exactly what  _ right  _ entailed. He either liked someone or he didn’t. Experience didn’t matter. Vibes mattered. Pike? Pike could stay.

“I know guys like you. Parading around. Thinking they are the best at everything.” The blonde went on, rising hotheadedly to a competition he was clearly unaware he’d already won and getting all up into Keith’s chewing face. “I’m gonna take you down a notch. Let’s see you pull off that bad boy look when you walk out of here. Think you’ll be able to show off those abs, buddy?” 

The red paladin nearly choked as his breath hitched. _That sass!_ Flustered Pike had been endearing. A Pike that got all riled up that easily? _Hot!_ Keith doubted the Atlean would have gotten on the bed otherwise, much less all but crowded his space. And- _oh wow_. Was that a leg coming around to straddle him? Blue swim trunks sat stop black skinny jeans as Pike undid his robe’s belt and let it slide down slender shoulders to pool at his elbows. “Oh,” Keith intelligently supplied after swallowing half-chewed food thickly down his throat. “You read profiles.”

A cocky smile flashed white teeth as the Altean flashed a single-handed finger gun. “One pool boy coming up. I aim to please,” he fired off the fake weapon, “and I never miss. Pow, pow, pow!”

Keith tried so very hard to keep a straight face. He was physically turned on. His cock hardening underneath a gloriously long, elegant frame. Pike was light as a feather. Pike was -gorgeous-. Pike was… funny? Cheesy? Ridiculous? The red paladin cracked a smile even as panic stirred in him. Hookups were supposed to be sexually charged. Meet up, fuck, and leave.

_ I *like* him. _

Action first, thoughts later. Keith felt his tongue flick over the excess sauce on his lips and then his arm came around one unbelievably tiny waist, the leather around his elbow creaking as it circled the small of Pike’s back. 

“Kiss me,” the red paladin’s voice cracked.

“Holy crow,” wheezed out Pike, face reddening as owlish blue eyes maintained contact, “You are really intense, dude. I mean, yes. Yes, I’ll kiss you. Woah, I’m gonna kiss you. Cool. Coooooool.”

Keith held his plate of meatballs on sticks. Pike still held the curry bowl. Keith’s face angled up towards the man sitting so prettily on his lap. Pike tilted his down and closed the distance. Lips met with curiosity and tenderness.  _ So soft.  _ The Altean had the softest lips he’d ever tasted. They moved, lower lips taking turns being captured. Then jaws worked into the movement. A slow build. Nothing like the hasten debauchery Keith had expected of a hotel meetup. The tip of a tongue dipped barely past his lips, and a gravely low-toned swoon escaped.

He barely registered Pike taking their plates away as their tongues met and a slow burn of hips began grinding on black skinny jeans that really needed to come off in the next two ticks or Keith would lose his cool. Good thing he could rely on  Altean Facial Morphing Tech to hide his Galran eyes because he could feel his pupils slitting. This wasn’t anger. No. It was arousal. 

Try being a teenage boy and having to worry about transforming eyes every time he’d pop a boner. He’d have killed to only be concerned with hiding the former. Not to mention rage was also a catalyst. Of course he’d suspected he was an alien. He had a missing mother and sprouted cat eyes when he lost any kind of control. Who could blame him for being socially awkward after keeping that from everyone for so long?

The good news? This Altean Facial Morphing Tech was allowing Keith to have A Fabulous Motherfucking Time without one drop of concern for whatever his partner was seeing. Or more like not seeing a pair of Galran eyes. Like Keith kept saying, Lance had good ideas.

He really needed to stop thinking of Lance every time he got laid.

Pike’s hips dissolved the red paladin’s inner turmoil, shifting so their cocks aligned and the Atlean let out a weak whimper. Heads tilted in opposing directions and then they were kissing with mounting tension. Keith’s other arm circled around Pike as well, pressing him close and then dipping down both hands to squeeze at a perfectly taut ass.

The red paladin had no such tech for hiding the undeniably Galran growl that followed. He froze, breaking apart the kiss with dread. He’d *never* slipped like that with any of his lovers. It was a dead giveaway. How many Galran-human half breeds were there? Only one that he knew of, not counting the next generation of inter-species couples raising newborns.

“Woah! That was really hot! Are you like a hybrid? Because, oh boy, do I have a thing for that.” Pike’s red lips, swollen from kissing were forming words. Many words. Words which made no sense.

“A thing?”

“Yeah, man. Like a kink thing. Don’t get me wrong. Humans are fine as hell. I mean, look at the beauty that is me.” Then, he added on real quick, “I mean, I’m mostly shaped like a human.” He gestured wildly up and down his lanky bare torso. “But there’s just something about a little excitement thrown in there. A little, uh, neat alien modification if you will. And… fierceness. Woo-boy is that- Thunder? Are you alright?”

“But humans are aliens? To you?” Thick brows furrowed, trying to make sense of things through his haze of lust coupled with the fear of some Altean lay figuring out who he was. At least, Pike had started off that way.  _ One little joke and an exceptional kiss later- and I’m what? Swooning. Get a grip, Kogane. _

“Oh! Uh…” Pike’s eyes darted everywhere but at him. “It’s more that humans are… uh, kind of weak? I mean, not weak-weak. Just… boring?”

“Boring?” Now a thick brow rose. “You don’t seem all that bored considering you’re still tenting your shorts.”

“No, no, no, no, no! Well, you don’t count, do you?” Long fingers reached for Keith’s throat, softly tracing his Adam's apple. A meek voice asked, “Will you do that again? I liked it.” He cleared his throat daintily, “I like it a lot.”

Keith scoffed through his nose, laying back and feeling the stress leave him as he let go of Pike’s stellar ass in favor of placing both hands behind his head. The Altean clearly hadn’t put two and two together. Might as well have fun. “Tell you what. You’re incredibly distracting. Bring me anything that has chocolate on it. Suck me off. You’ll earn your growls.”

“I wish you were worse at leading.” Pike petulantly exaggerated his displeasure, complaining all the way as he abandoned Keith’s lap and made quick work of picking up who knows what. Keith had closed his eyes, finding himself smiling at his expressive company. He hadn’t been so wrapped up in someone since- _ No. Not going there. Don’t you dare think of Lance. _

Pike’s continued protests drew closer. “Don’t think this is over. I’m playing the long game. You’re going down! Mark my words. I’m gonna have the last laugh, my man.”

Keith’s small smile grew, “I’ll look forward to- Mppffh!” Chewy fudge flooded his taste buds. Black eyes opened to one robe-less slender definitely-a-model cabana boy next door with sparkling blue eyes unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans with concentration. Only the red paladin’s nature to scan his surroundings as he did during his fighting days for the Blade produced a peripheral view of an assortment of desserts laying on the bed beside them.

“Cool your jets, Thunder. I heard you loud and clear. Roger that. One blow job coming up.” Pike’s tongue peaked over the corner of his mouth.  _ Adorable,  _ supplied Keith’s blood-drained mental capacities. “Just keep chewing, handsome.”  _ Sexy.  _ The red paladin moaned through a mouthful of fudge, growing impatient and nearly ripping his jeans off with the force to tug them down over their tight fit of his quads.

Pike was oddly quiet.

Too quiet.

Keith chanced a curious glance up to Pike staring at his red boxer briefs. Or maybe lower?

“I would absolutely travel across the galaxy to sleep with you again.” Altean hands grasped at Keith’s thighs.

_ Oh? He likes those, does he?  _ Keith chewed through the remaining chocolate goop and clenched his legs. “Have to sleep with me a first time then.”

“Consider me properly motivated,” Pike squeaked out, trembling hands inching *slowly* closer to the tight band of red boxer briefs.

They didn’t make it.

Keith grasped both wrists in one hand, squeezing tight.

“Look, you have the makings of a great dom. But… clearly, you’re not there yet.” He watched Pike’s face fall. That wouldn’t do. The red paladin raised both slender arms overhead with his strong grip, lifting a tan chin with his other hand and slipping his thumb into Pike’s mouth to gag him.

_ Fuck that skin contrast is hot. _

Black eyes bore into startled blues. “I know you’ve never been with a guy before. I can smell your general insecurity from the moment I walked into this room. I’m still here. You, gorgeous, have a lot of potential.” A pretty blush spread over Pike’s cheeks, and he nodded slowly.

_ Much better. _

“You’re going to fuck me into the mattress. Repeatedly. And I’m going to cry out your name. Repeatedly. Until your ego swells enough for you to feel completely at ease taking charge and ordering me around.” Keith let his thumb pop out of Pike’s mouth.

“Holy shit, dude.” 

“Holy shit,  _ slave _ .”

“This is… I mean you are- this is apples and bananas! You’re so good at taking charge.” Pike stared at him incredulously. “What do you need me for? I mean, why… I don’t get why -how- you… you’re so alpha!"

“I like it,” Keith winked. “Trust me. Breaking me in is a phenomenal experience, or so I’ve been told.”

“I’m just a boy from C- Central Altea.” Pike struggled in the hold, proving his point by trying to escape Keith’s solid grasp. His long arms bent as he tried to squiggle away, but his wrists were held in the exact same position. 

The red paladin grinned wolfishly. “Correction, a very pretty boy,” a hungry gaze appraised the bare bronze skin, “who is about to have his world rocked.” Keith released his hands, effortlessly toppled Pike over, stood from the bed, tugged up his jeans, and padded over to dim all the lights in the room except the soft glow from the bathroom. 

When he turned back, Pike had risen from the bed and stared pensively at him. “You like the competition, don’t you?”

Keith cocked a grin in reply, stepping out of his shoes with an unfairly fluid motion. “Yes,” came the solitary reply. 

“You like knowing you can win.”

“Yes.”

“You like submitting to pretty boys who aren’t as strong as you?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ll like doing anything I say?”

“Yes.”

Pike fought past the growing blush he wore, scooting over to the edge of the bed and sitting there. “Face away from me. Bend over. Then take off your pants.”

“Yes, sir.” Keith emphasized the second word, surprised by Pike once more. His domming baby steps were cute. That hint of promise kept luring him in. Might as well give the man an encouraging show. 

He turned ever so slowly, bending over and hooking his fingers through the belt loops. Those red boxer briefs came into view once more, wrapping tightly along a lean ass that popped with muscle.

Keith heard the bed shifting behind him and a whispered squeak, “Illegal.”

Pike cleared his throat, continuing with reverie. “Holy crow. The power is a trip.”

Fuel to the fire. Keith stayed with his head down, trailing his splayed hands around the sides of his ass. “Heh. Like that?”

Bedsheets ruffled, footsteps padded lightly on the carpet, a drawer opened, and then Pike was behind Keith. 

“Hold your left hand out.”

_ Specifics. Oh fuck. _

Outwardly, Keith only acknowledged the command. “Yes, sir.” He didn’t dare move, instead lifting his left hand out. Palm down of course. Only for the sole purpose of teaching Pike to be even more detailed. 

“Palm up.”

Keith internally swooned. Pike could have easily moved his hand. Instead, even the simplest task had become an order. The red paladin had never been so thankful to trust his instincts. This boy was a natural, even if he didn’t know it yet.

“Apologies, sir.” He quickly corrected the intentional mistake, twisting his forearm and offering his palm up, outstretched behind him. 

Lube. Pike had squirted lube onto his palm.

“You’re gonna finger yourself. Until you can fit three in. Keep your red shorts on.”

It was a travesty he couldn’t see the Altean because then Pike could see him. And Keith? Keith felt his chest expand and contract with arousal. Nerves tingled along his arms. Arms which set themselves into motion. He steadied himself with his right hand, body twisting so he could reach his hole. Thank the universe he always prepped beforehand. 

With a show of defiance, Keith made quick work circling the outside. Once, twice. Dipping in. He breathed in heavily through his nose. In. Out. Two fingers. In. Out. 

“Ah…. ah…” The red paladin caught onto the sound of his own voice. 

He also registered the sound of Pike’s erratic breathing. “Stop where you are.”

“Oh shit.” Keith did halt. Two fingers in, and felt himself contract around his own digits.  _ Hot, hot, hot. _

“Good boy.”

“Fuuuuucck.”

“Your safeword is blue. Continue.”

Keith could admit when he was wrong.

Keith could admit when someone else had better ideas.

Pike had better ideas.

“Yessss.” He shoved in his two fingers as deep as he could get, nearly growling that he couldn’t quite reach his prostate. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir!” Out and then three in. Fuck it all. Keith welcomed the pain. The punishment for forgetting to address his master correctly. He left them there, stretching himself and knowing he’d be sore the next day. Even better. “All done, sir.”

Pike gulped audibly. “Drop everything from the waist down. Abandon it where you stand.” 

The red paladin had done as instructed and then taken one step forward when he felt long fingers grip the back of his neck. “Nope,” the Altean popped the p. “Come here.” Then Pike was dragging him backward, using little force and seeming to understand Keith would willingly move. After all, his bare front left nothing to the imagination. There was no doubt Keith was into this. All seven inches were very into this. He noted Lance hadn't commented on his cock, though he felt eyes boring onto every exposed surface area.

They stopped near the edge of the bed and then Pike angled his head to kiss him properly from behind, increasing the strength of his hold on Keith’s neck.

Soft lips. Pliable lips. Tongue barely slipping in, swiping over the top of his and drawing back away in slow rolls.

_ He can kiss. Quiznak, he can kiss! _

All that muscle and Keith found his knees feeling weak. Good think Pike turned them both around and shoved the red paladin onto the mattress with a bounce. 

“Elbows and knees on the bed. Stick your ass up in the air.”

Keith had begun to do as told, positioning himself only to be met with the sight of tan arms placing all the previously abandoned chocolate desserts in front of him. He could cry. Instead, his cock cried for him, leaking onto the bed.

“Yes si-”

“No.”

“...”

“The only words you are allowed to use from now until I say otherwise are either blue or my name.” The Altean had a natural falsetto pitch, but his tone remained constant. Deeper. Focused. “Come on. Let’s hear you say it.”

“Pike,” Keith breathlessly submitted, chest falling onto the mattress.

“You look good like this. That leather jacket is gonna remind me of the cocky hot guy that walked in here.” *SLAP!*

He wailed as his ass stung, “Pike!” His hips rocked back and forth in short-range, a needy little show. The pleasure _after_ the pain was always the best part.

“Eat, bitch. Eat and I’ll fuck you. Stop eating? I’ll stop fucking.”

Keith rewarded him with a growl he couldn’t suppress.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith took a tiny bite of thick, gooey fudge as his heart hammered in his chest. A few nibbles. Some indulgence. Not too much. He wanted several repeats of encounters like this, but he would have to control his weight gain. Bit by bit. He’d gain just enough to keep Pike’s interest and get his rocks off before it got too out of hand.

Lube-slicked fingers slid inside him, and Keith braced himself for the inevitable discomfort and wiggling around until his latest sexual escape either learned how to please him or frustrated him beyond being granted a second night. 

Those two long digits entered him and pressed directly onto his prostrate in one go, leaving the red paladin grunting in confusion and delight. “What the fuck?!” They left him, ramming back in without missing their mark. “Oooooh woooooow…” 

“Pike,” clipped a displeased tone, “and for every word you utter that isn’t my name being praised, you’re gonna have to eat a dessert before I move again.” The Altean had stilled his movements, fingertips barely curling. If only he pressed just a little bit more… 

“Come on. I want to fuck a nice fat ass one day. Keep making mistakes.”

The threat had Keith clamping his mouth shut and pushing back his hips, already seeking that pleasure spot.

“Nope! Not gonna happen, buddy.” Digits withdrew even farther away.

_ Damn him! _

“Piiiiiiike!” Keith would deny he had ever broken down into a long, drawn-out pathetic whine that easily. Then again, it had been years of denying himself the forbidden fruit. Years of watching his diet. Years of padding clothes in private, stroking himself to blinding orgasms- only to discard it all the moment he’d finished masturbating. And, damn it all, Pike was unfairly good at this. First time with another guy?  _ Yeah. Right.  _ As if Keith believed that nonsense now.

“Finish the fudge first.” Fingers extracted themselves slowly. Pushed in slowly. Stretched out his rim. Brushed much too softly against where need pooled in Keith. 

_ Bastard! He knows exactly where- _

He would work it off tomorrow. He’d work off almost every calorie. He’d drench himself in sweat and spar with Acxa.

Keith kept repeating this to himself, mouth opening wide as he shoved his face onto the mattress in an attempt to annihilate the overwhelmingly sweet enemy that lay between him and some absurdly talented fingers.

“Good boy,” Pike curtly remarked, impaling those fingers with force and twisting them as he drove in and out. The red paladin drowned in the sensation, barely registering the sludge puffing up his cheeks. He needed to swallow so he could breathe. So he could moan properly. So he could do anything other than twitch.

_ Holy fuck. He’s good. He’s good. He’s so good. _

A sped up tempo. The slick sounds of lube. The best kind of stretch along his thighs. Keith’s eyes rolled back behind their closed lids. “... Piiiiiiike!”

“Mmmm…”

Those fingers stopped, and Keith’s eyes flew open. “Nooo! Please! Please keep going! Ple-”

“Six words already?”

_ Fuck. _

Pike brought a bright yellow bun to tap at chocolate smudged lips. A donut? Certainly not one Keith had ever seen on Earth. Powdered sugar surrounded it, already dusting the corners of his mouth.

_ The things I do to get laid,  _ Keith fumed internally. 

“I don’t have all night, Mr.Grumpy Pants. Eat up or leave.”

Alright. So maybe Keith wasn’t the best at hiding his displeasure. The red paladin’s frowning lips quickly dissolved to alarm. Pike was bluffing, right? He wasn’t sure, but it was best not to risk it. One night, he told himself. One night of overindulgence wasn’t going to break him. He *needed* to feel those sparks again. Reluctantly, Keith opened his mouth and chomped down on half the treat. No sooner had the surprise of a chocolate pudding center splashed onto his tongue than three fingers slammed into him, jolting the paladin forward with the impact.

Keith didn’t know if he had moaned due to how damned good the flavor was or how damned good the thrust had been.

He still didn’t know six donuts later, his sharp chin a mess of sticky chocolate and his tummy starting to feel pleasantly full. Muffled moans and the repeated wet slaps had been background noise to Keith’s mounting orgasm.  _ Quiznak! He keeps doing this… I might cum untouched... _

“Such a good boy. So nice and obedient. Eating so well for me. You should see your face. Messy messy,” Pike taunted into his ear and then cruelly withdrew his fingers. The red paladin opened his mouth to protest, but found it stuffed with a cookie that was more chocolate chip than baked good. “If you want me to make you scream, you keep eating these. Now, stay.”

Chewing through the cookie, Keith had a moment to try and regain his wits. He wasn’t sure how much more he could eat. Sweets weren’t even really his thing, but those thoughts halted as the bed dipped again and a tray piled high of them landed in front of him. “Pike…?” His voice inquired, and Keith prided himself in not slipping up and using words to convey his concern. 

Concern which quickly lost importance as a thick cock thumped against his ass cheek. Keith shuddered in want. Screw what others expected of him. Getting fucked felt GOOD. And outside of this? Outside of the many beds and surfaces strangers had deflowered him? No one would ever suspect he was anything other than a top. Anything other than the picture-perfect lean soldier. Anything other than the guy clutching at sheets and thrusting his ass backward as he frenetically took desperate bites out of two cookies at once.

Pike groaned behind him, breaking a silence that only now had Keith suspicious. The Altean had been quite chatty from the start, but he certainly hadn’t said much since things began to get heated. Chewing with bulging cheeks, Keith glanced back over his shoulder.

“Dios mio…” Pike gulped, the blues of his eyes barely a thin membrane. His hand squeezed at the head of his cock, gripping hard enough that Keith knew when someone was staving off an orgasm. 

_ Heh. _

A conceited smirk tugged at the red paladin’s lips even as he struggled to chew properly with chipmunk cheeks. Keith wiggled his taut ass.

“Can’t wait to see you do that in a few months.”

In a few months, Keith would be back to his starting weight. A pang of disappointment twisted at his chest, but the red paladin refused to let it ruin tonight. _ Just tonight,  _ he repeated, and set to work on grabbing the next cookie with his mouth.

The head of a cock pressed at his linings. Stretching. Stretching. So good. Too good.

_ Ooh no. _

_ No. _

_ Nooooooooooooo. _

Dread filled him.  _ Pike is- Pike is… too good of a lay to break ties! _

Keith clamped down his prickling eyes, overwhelmed as the stretching spread further and further in until Pike finally sheathed himself to the hilt. Pulling back, he rammed back in and struck his target. The red paladin moaned unintelligible praises for that bullseye, barely swallowing buttery, chocolatey goodness before he shouted hoarsely, “Fuck!!!!!” 

“That’s the idea.”

Another slow drag outwards and an impossibly hard thrust later had Keith’s long pale neck arching backward. Those eight inches never faltered. The aim was unreal. Waves of pleasure collided into one another. He never had the chance to recover before the next bruising ram.

“Open up, fatty.” Pike snatched up Keith’s hair in one hand and a cookie in the other, shoveling it into his face. “Don’t stop. Never stop. You want my cock? You’re gonna grow nice and plump for it.”

Overwhelmed tears added a sprinkle of salt to the pile of cookies. A dwindling pile of cookies. Keith couldn’t imagine stopping. He needed to have been plowed  _ just  _ like this his whole life. His world became an endless cycle of deep thrusts which definitely picked up pace the faster he ate.

Keith lost track of time, vaguely registering how bits of crumbs bounced on the bed in sync with Pike's unrelenting stamina. What was he? A runner? A swimmer? _A god_ , Keith mussed, giddy with endorphins.

As soon as the last bite was gone, Pike yanked harder on his hair, pulling Keith up from his elbows onto his hands and running an explorative cupping palm over porcelain abs. Or, rather, Keith noticed with alarm, his tummy bloating out.

“Someone ate themselves round. Gonna cum for me? Or keep stuffing your face? Maybe I’ll make you gorge yourself silly before I touch you at all next time.” * _ SLAM!* _

Keith swallowed, grunting as he tried to call out Pike’s name. The rough tempo choked him. He breathed when he could, small little gasps leaving his body spasming in shock. 

“Such a defined jaw. And those mean, beautiful eyes. But, oh look, can’t you feel that?” The palm of Pike’s hand traveled from clothed rib cage to bump up against the base of Keith’s cock, teasingly going back up. “You’re already swelling.” * _ SLAM SLAM SLAM! _ *

“What’s this then?” Tan fingers reaching his belly button. His  _ bare  _ belly button, Keith realized. “Your tight shirt is already riding up. Nice abs, hotshot.”

The fullness of Pike’s cock. The fullness of his little belly.  _ Oh, fuck. I have a belly. _

Keith tried to suck it in as Pike drove into him. Again. And again. The pale dome refused to budge, and the red paladin felt full to burst. Shame. Arousal. He was doing this. Oh, quiznak. If anyone could see him now…

How would he even button his pants over his overstuffed middle and leave? 

  
  


The Altean had picked up a frosted cupcake, smudging his lips in his insistence to cram more into him. 

But he was full. So full. It was too much. His body rocked with the quickening pace, paunch achingly pushing out. The heaviness made him groggy, muscled strength forgotten as his limbs felt weak from overindulgence.

“N-no! Mppffh!!” The red paladin growled out through a barrier of clenched teeth. “No more! I can’t!”

As soon as Keith gasped from the impact of the next mind-searing ram onto his prostate, Pike shoved a cupcake forcefully past his sticky lips. Upon the first bite, the red paladin came, untouched dick spurting cum half on his shirt and half on the bottom of his exposed bloat.

It didn’t stop.

Pike did not stop.

“B-blue,” Keith pathetically whimpered, thankful that Pike was quick to halt and carefully ease out. The red paladin tried to blow away sticky black bangs, but he was so stuffed that his shallow breathing wasn't doing much. Was that... chocolate pudding in his hair? Keith collapsed onto his side, muscular arms clutching onto his bulging gut, and gave up on consciousness with a heavy groan.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith needs to be fluffed up on the inside, too <3

Keith nuzzled into a fluffy pillow, refusing to open his eyes even if his bladder demanded he drag himself out of bed. Clutching the other pillow below his left arm caused thick black brows to pinch. That was too solid. Had he fallen asleep with a small supply crate in his bed again? Fingers prodded lightly at the object. How tired had he been to-

The red paladin jolted awake with understanding, eyes opening wide to take in the nearly pitch-black details of his surroundings. Or, more precisely, who he was surrounding. His left arm and leg had all but pinned a still nude Pike to the bed, curling around him like a baby koala.

He snatched his left hand off Pike and onto his earlobe, breathing in relief as the  Altean Facial Morphing Tech jewel remained in place. His leather jacket, however, had been discarded somewhere. Sliding out from beneath heavy yet breathable blankets, Keith took a moment to appreciate the luxurious Altean fabric before padding silently towards the bathroom, uncaring that he was only wearing his gray t-shirt. He had a perfect physique. Why cover up?

He noted he didn’t feel anywhere near as full as he had last, thankful that he’d digested most of it. Holding his prick as he peed, Keith’s eyes wandered over to the mirror. There he was. In profile. Belly sticking out just slightly. The t-shirt coming down just shy of his belly button. One night and the flat planes of his abdomen were gone?!

_ There’s still food in there. Relax, Kogane. _

_ And the shirt,  _ he reassured himself, _ the shirt is one of your smallest. _

He finished, flushing the toilet and finding himself flushing as well when he twisted his torso to gawk at it from all angles.

_ Yeah, but that was a lot of chocolate.  _

_ You’ll work it off. _

Right. All he needed to do was feign being busy for a few more nights. Then he could do this all over again.

Keith’s inner debate quieted itself, pleased with that resolution. He crawled back onto the bed, noting with pride that his footsteps were as light and silent as they had ever been. The Blade of Marmora was a humanitarian relief organization, but Keith had also selected some of the best fighters the universe had to offer to deliver goods. It was better to be prepared. Battle-ready.

The red paladin never let his guard down. 

Except… the cuddling had felt nice. He had attempted to canoodle Kosmo once upon a time, but the pup preferred sleeping by Keith’s back, always keeping watch over his master’s safety.

He’d also never chosen to stay the night with any of his sexual rendezvous. Well, the red paladin admitted with yet another light pink tint to his porcelain cheeks, he had not exactly chosen to stay here either. He’d been fucked into oblivion.

It would be rude to leave now. Plus, the bed was enticingly comfortable. 

Pike stirred, rolling from his side to his back and sleepily sliding his arm beneath Keith’s pillow without opening his eyes. 

That’s when the red paladin saw it. Saw the goop plastered all over Pike’s face.  _ What the-? _

_ A mask,  _ his groggy mind supplied. Keith scooted further down, taking his pillow with him and being careful not to let his hair brush on whatever alien substance the other wore. He’d witnessed much weirder hygiene habits throughout his travels, including a guy who had started to molt during sex. That had been a bit much. This? Keith could deal with this. 

Exhaustion claimed him. He half considered leaving for a moment, but there was all the real, savory food he had yet to eat. He hadn’t actually ingested anything with nutrients. And it would taint his honor to leave without returning the favor of a black-out intense orgasm. 

_ Quiznak that had been good. _

So was the feeling of Pike in his arms. Maybe the sheets were to blame. Keith’s last thought was to not let himself forget to ask the hotel staff where they bought their linens.

  
  
  


Vargas later, his pillow was moving. Keith grumpily let out a little growl and clutched onto it. 

_ Warm thing no go away. _

Pike chuckled airily, “I’ll be back. Give me dos minutos.”

“Hmmppph!”

Long fingers grabbed at his, one by one, and unfortunately pried them off the cozy nest he had created for himself. Pillows were bunched all around him, a tornado of sheets was tucked around their combined feet, and, lastly, Keith had claimed a good portion of Pike’s bare chest with tidbits of drool. If Pike moved, the perfection of comfort would be gone.

Keith had never slept so soundly in his life.

_ Wait a tick. Where is my knife?! _

Ah. There he was. Fully functioning Keith bolted upright, black eyes suddenly perfectly in focus as the adrenaline of unfamiliar surroundings pumped through his veins.

“Geez, dude,” Pike chided lightly with lowering motions as he rose out of bed and walked backwards to the bathroom. Still naked. “Calm down.”

The red paladin ruffled his hair and plopped back onto the mattress which engulfed his torso with its impossibly soft padding. No one who had green goo on half their bedhead and was that chipper in the morning could possibly be a serial killer. Pike was every bit like two of Altea’s nearest suns combined. Cheerful and way too hot to handle. The image of a caramel-hued nude form burned the back of his retinas.

“Ugh,” Keith placed a pillow over his face as he heard the blonde laughing at him until the bathroom door clicked shut. The red paladin certainly remained true to a strict workout regimen every morning, but usual mornings consisted of a nice dim glow gradually lighting his quarters out in space. Altea was as *bright* as planets came, and the two-fold intensity of its dual suns poured in through nearly transparent curtains. Was it really necessary that the penthouse suite have such large windows?

He might as well get started with his day. Muscular shoulders rolled back in small circles as he lay there, relishing in the last few dobashes of rest. Then, he sprung into action, discarding his shirt and hastily retrieving his red boxer briefs from where they lay abandoned on the floor. A smile tugged at his lips. That had been some night. If he hadn’t fooled around as much as he had, Keith was sure he’d be a sore mess this morning. As it was, the only damage had been a slight curving to the front of the unforgivingly tight band of his underwear. 

Keith bit his lip, memories of last night warming his face until it blossomed into a soft smile. He could be allowed to be happy. A good lay made him happy. Maybe he would have been a lot less tense while saving the universe if he had access to that nice of a cock.

Planks first. The red paladin counted the dobashes in his head. One. Three. Five. Ten. Eleven. Was Pike  _ still  _ in the restroom? The sounds of a running faucet had come and gone several times by now, as had squirts from bottles and cabinets opening and closing. It was a hotel. How much could the Altean have possibly packed for an overnight stay? 

Sit-ups. Reverse sit-ups.  _ Mmmm nice.  _ Keith barely held back a purr at the way his abs contracted around a slightly convex shape below his belly button. Really, it was barely noticeable. Someone had to be desperately looking. 

Only when he had paired his index fingers and thumbs perfectly in a triangle and began his first push-up did Pike emerge, complete with new navy boxers and the same fuzzy bathrobe from last night.

Keith continued on with his repetitions. Up, down, up, down. In through his nose, out through his mouth. In through his-  _ Coconut. _ It wasn’t a bad scent. Pleasant.

“Quiznak please tell me we’re fucking again because hot damn. I mean, baby got back! And I actually mean your back. Holy shit, dude! You’re, uh, you’re really something.” Words somehow were blasted out of Pike’s mouth faster and faster. “So can we do this again? Like, tonight? Or erm, today? Or, now? Now would be good. No, wait. Tonight. I really want you to actually come back. I-”

Keith pushed himself up onto his feet and kissed that talkative mouth, though his own was too busy fighting back a smile to evolve it into a proper kiss. The man of action mussed as he pulled back and licked his lips, “Mmm… minty.”

“So is that a yes? That’s a yes, right? Because I’d like to take that as a y-”

Keith kissed him again.

“Mmm,” he said simply, taking Pike’s hand and gracefully walking backward as he led the forward-staggering Altean towards the bed. Just before he sat down, he picked Pike up and wrapped those model-long flawless hairless legs around his waist. The Altean squealed out the tiniest peep before finding himself sitting on Keith’s lap with ankles crossed behind the Asian.

“I noticed you put the food away, but I’d really like it if you fed me breakfast. In bed.” Straight to the point.

Pike lit up, eyes sparkling with joy. He tilted forward, bumping foreheads together lightly as he cupped Keith’s stubbled jaw. “I’d love to, cariño.”

There was the Spanish again. Had Lance really had that much of an impact among the Altean people?  _ No. No. NO! No more Lance thoughts. _

Pike pulled back a bit with concerned eyes deeply looking into Keith’s mysteriously guarded features. “Hey, you okay, man?” Sunlight hit the Altean’s face, and the red paladin lost his train of thought. Mixtures of blues radiated from the center of those stunning eyes. Keith couldn’t have identified the entire palette. A darker rim outlined the edges. Spots scattered throughout Pike’s irises as if they were the surface of an ocean. Bits of foamy gray.

_ Wow. _

“Altea to Thunder. Hello Thunder. Come in, Thunder.” Pike waved both hands animatedly in front of his face, and Keith blinked back into reality. 

“You have really nice eyes,” he blurted out with his voice cracking as if he’d forgotten how his vocal cords worked. 

Pike gasped, those pretty kaleidoscope eyes widening. Then the Altean’s dark skin exploded into an adorable shade of cherry tomato. “Awww, shucks man. Thanks.” A thin arm scratched the back of blonde hair. 

_ This is nice,  _ Keith noticed with both appreciation and panic setting in. He didn’t do this. He didn’t gaze into the eyes attached to eight inches of cock. That’s what this was meant to be. Pleasure. It certainly had been last night. But now? Pike was… easygoing. Pike treated him as if he wasn’t the definition of social awkwardness. Come to think of it, he hadn’t felt weirdly pressured to produce any amount of small talk. Probably because-

“So does this mean we can see each other? A lot. I mean, if you’d like to of course.” The Altean took a breath which only lasted one milli-tick. “I know you kissed me, and I think that was an all-systems-go kind of thing, but that could have been an out. You didn’t want to talk about it kind-of-thing? And I just want to clear the air because-” *inhale* “- you’re really really really hot. And I apparently really like guys. I mean, I knew I liked guys before this, but holy shit dude are you tight and the muscles and the SOUNDS you-”

Keith barely had time to process it all. Who was this guy? He clearly didn’t know the definition of not coming on too strong. Maybe that’s how even a model ended up single. The red paladin scoffed, “Are you joking?”

Pike’s aura whiplashed into offended, “Well, excuuuuuuse me for being a romantic! I bet you fuck everyone's hearts out and leave, you- you- you jerk! Jerk McJerskinson!” A prodding index finger jammed onto a bewildered Keith’s chest, who grabbed at Pike’s wrist with a confident grip.

“I’m interested,” the red paladin blurted out with brute force, his eyes widening afterward as his own words caught up to him. The hold over a tan wrist eased up, and a pale hand came to slide gently above Pike’s tense pointed finger. “I’m interested,” Keith repeated softer.

“And let me tell you one more thing, Mr.Grumpy P-,” The Altean deflated as he caught on, “Oh.” Then, he sheepishly backtracked, “Wait, really? Really really? Sleepover or no sleepover?”

That’s what this beautiful idiot had to ask? Keith tried to hold back a laugh. He had an image to uphold. He had to keep people away before they got too close. He had to- No. He really didn’t. Keith Kogane braced himself with every bit of courage he could muster. Because this guy? This guy had blown his mind last night. This guy was unwillingly hilarious. The red paladin released a tension he’d been holding onto since as far back as he could remember. That’s how anxiety worked. A cumulative, snowballing mess of thorns jabbing at his insides with every interaction gone wrong  _ ever _ . Keith knew it would come back. Probably with Pike, too. It was inevitable. But right now? In this moment? Keith let himself laugh. Freely laugh. 

“Okay, I’d be way more mad at you for laughing in my face when I’m trying to be all suave and secure date numero dos,” Pike’s left dirty blonde brow rose dramatically higher than the other, “or I guess technically date number one. Or, or repeated sex would be good, too. No date pressure.” He wheezed. “Forget I said the word date. Anywaaaay, what I meant to say was that you have a really nice laugh.”

At the compliment, Keith’s mouth closed. Compliment alert.  _ Oh quiznak, couldn’t he just have said I have nice biceps? I’m used to that. Uh, uh… _

“Thanks for making me laugh.”  _ Smooooth. I am treating myself to a really nice new knife for pulling that off. _

“Thanks for making me cum.”

_ Oh noooooo. _

“Quiznak! I-” 

Pike interrupted him with a whole dramatic clasping of Keith’s mouth with his palm. 

“Nuh-uh. Nope! Don’t you dare feel bad. That was a quiznaking fabulous time and don’t think I didn’t enjoy myself after your fine self snored away.” Keith nodded, moving Pike’s hand along with his face. “And if you really want to make it up to me…”  _ Uh oh,  _ the red paladin gulped as his bedmate continued with a deviously charismatic smile, “you can fuck  _ me  _ after you finish your breakfast.”

A flash of his day’s scheduling passed through Keith’s mind. He didn’t absolutely need to leave until midday. By the suns’ positionings, they had a few vargas. Wasn’t he meant to leave last night? That offer was entirely too enticing to turn down. Pike was entirely too enticing to turn down. 

As a reply, the red paladin fluttered shut his long-lashed Asian eyes and pressed a kiss to Pike’s palm. Actions first, thoughts later. So it was that Keith nuzzled his face around a palm to press lips to tan knuckles. Perfectly smooth, moisturized tan knuckles. The Altean’s hand was truly flawless. Not one blemish.

Pike had gone quiet again. Black lashes opened to questioningly peer up at him, and that’s when Keith had realized what a romantic gesture he’d just managed to toss at someone he met the night before. For nearly a full dobash, they both froze in place.

The red paladin stiffly cleared his throat, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Pike uttered with disbelief in much the same breath.

“I don’t normally-”

“Me either.”

“Really?” Keith paired his deadpan with a skeptical bushy brow.

“I flirt. I know I’m a flirt. My friends get on my case all the time about it. La-,” he began imitating only to switch up his tone, “La-La land, they say. They roll their eyes at me. I see them. It’s just never really serious. I mean, there was one. But. Ah, nevermind.”

The red paladin’s chest tightened as he recognized heartache. “I had an unrequited love.”

Pike let out a raspberry, and Keith found himself appreciating the comic relief. 

“Hey man, listen…” The Altean began, flicking at Keith’s cheek playfully, “I don’t know if you’re Mr.Future Blue L- love, but I know I’d like to get to know you. So, can I start by adding some bounce to that ass?”

The red paladin threw him off his lap, lightheartedly yelling as he defended his honor. “There is nothing wrong with my ass! I have never had one complai-”

A pillow smacked his face. 

A pillow.

Keith Kogane, Blade of Marmora close-combat expert and head of the most powerful weapon in the universe, got caught off guard by a pillow.

Oh, it was on.

Those reflexes had Pike flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him. His legs were held down by powerful pale thighs wrestle-locking him in place, and dual pillows smacked at his face in succession. It was all the Altean could do to scream wildly in a rather effeminate high-pitch.

“¡Para! Quiznak! Aaaaah! Stop! Stop! I yield!” 

For the second time that morning, Keith laughed freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my kink enthusiasts:  
> Don't worry. Plenty of smut to come.
> 
> Enjoy that fluffy romance meanwhile. It's important to the story, and I have not seen enough weight gain kink fics that are also relationship/plot build-ups.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I speak fluent Spanish. Specifically, Cuban Spanish.
> 
> I haven't translated any of Lance's phrases as you can still fully enjoy Keith's PoV without knowing what the blue paladin is saying.
> 
> If anyone would like me to translate, I can do so. I know at least one phrase is too "street slang" for Google to handle.
> 
> Let me know in the comments!

Pike lounged atop the bed, leaning back with his opened robe falling onto the mountain of pillows propping him up. He tapped a beat onto the comm device held up to his ear. 

Keith was having the time of his life pretending to search the insignificant pile of discarded clothing on the floor. He had spotted his gloves right away, but the telltale silence of Pike’s faltering rhythm every time he bent over compelled him to pretend to search his jean’s pockets for a little longer.

“Hello? Yeah, I’d like to order the complimentary breakfast.” A pause. “Uh-huh. The whole buffet. One of each. Upstairs. To the suite. Can you do that?” Another longer pause. “Hot cocoa. Oh, and an extra batch of vanilla custard please.” Pike’s breath hitched as Keith stalked toward him, still wearing only his red boxer briefs and putting on his fingerless gloves with a tug of his teeth.

“...,” Pike failed to continue on the phone.

Keith fixated his sharp eyes to the very center of those enraptured blues, a knee dipping into the side of the bed as he tugged on the other glove, grazing a canine over his wrist as the snug leather was pulled into place via clenched fangs. 

“...Uhhhhh.” Something finally snapped the blonde back to the conversation. “Yeah,” he squeaked as a muscular thigh forced lean ones apart, “I’m hee-rr. Here! I’m here. Yeah, in a bowl. Thanks!” Pike pressed two incorrect buttons which beeped back at him before he successfully ended the call and chucked the gadget off the side of the bed. 

“Hello there, handsome. Come here often?” The Altean waggled his brows, making grabby hands toward Keith.

Hands which were quickly slammed together at the wrists and held above his head. “So far, I’ve only cum once,” said a mouth attached to razor-sharp focused eyes which effectively pinned their prey with as much force as that squeezing grip.

Red cheeks flamed, surrounding baby blue Altean markings. 

_ Delightful _ , Keith purred internally. No, wait. He had definitely purred quite audibly at a gaping Pike.

“Thunder, are we evening the score? Because, whoo-boy, I would sure be all about that. Sign me up. Maybe we can keep tabs, you know. What do I get if I win? Is there a losing side to -?”

The red paladin loved shutting him up with his lips. Lips that promptly took Pike from a journey of nervous babbling to putty in his arms to needy thrusts of slim hips. Beanpole arms fruitlessly struggled to break free and touch.

The thrill of easily rendering Pike helpless traveled down his spine, and Keith shuddered into the kiss. His grip tightened even as lips drew back and wild black eyes made a smooth journey downward. Past those dazed, needy blues. Over the pink dusting of Pike’s cheeks. Plunging down a sharp jaw. Pausing briefly at a heaving lean chest. The concave dip below a contracting diaphragm. 

Keith’s free hand dipped to the front of Pike’s navy boxers and slid inside with a fluid sweep. The rough texture of black gloves and soft pads of fingertips squeezed.

“Madre de dios! Oh fuck, oh fuck!”

Only Galra strength kept Pike’s arching back from full-on raising off the mattress.

“Shh,” a raspy tone hushed, “they can arrive any moment.” Keith’s pale neck exposed itself as he tilted his head up and back toward the door. Those jet-black eyes taunted him as they swept to Pike, cocky chin still raised towards the entryway. “Think you can manage not to scream for me?”

He saw the moment the Atlean picked up on the challenge. The way clouded blues turned to steel. That talkative mouth set into a thin line.

_ A competitor’s streak. Cute.  _

But Keith wasn’t backing down. Not with a sensual, barely-there rasp of a gloved palm cupping the underside of cock. He definitely did  _ not  _ play dirty with fingernails following the curve of a vein near the head.

The hunter smirked triumphantly as Pike fell into his trap. To be fair, he tried. He really did. The Atlean’s bottom lip was rubbed raw from how many times he’d clamped onto it. Sharp inhales lifted up his shoulders every time a particularly wicked twist slipped pressure along his length. Constant pressure. Rolling up in waves.

Likely, none of the girls had bothered to enjoy his dick. Not the way that Keith *loved* dick. Treasured every pulse. Every full-body shake. 

Pike mewed, the tiny cry marking the crumbling of resolve as pale muscles flexed above him. The half-Galra shifted forward, weight on the hand still cuffing a pair of thin bronze wrists. Inky-black eyes swirled, drawing closer. Closer still. Keith stopped, staring at him with focus. Narrowed thick brows. Breath barely tickling Pike’s face. The forearm between them flexed with each cycle, working up and down a now leaking cock.

“I want to fuck you,” rumbled a lust-filled confession. Keith’s eyes flicked to cherry red lips and back to their resumed piercing contact. “I want to fuck you,” he repeated, sinking down so his pecs applied pressure onto Pike’s hammering heart. “Do you know what it’s like to have a man want to tear into you? Taste you? Feel nothing else but the drive to split you apart? Lust after your perky little ass?” The pressure of a glove sunk to the base of dark-skinned cock, then slipped soft fingers rolling over balls. Lower. One pad traced pressured circles around an entrance, never quite pushing in.

Pike had stopped breathing. His last breath came out in a loudly moaned proclamation, “Oh quiznak,” he thrust himself towards Keith’s hand, “I am so gay. So gay.” 

Asian eyes crinkled with amusement. He pulled back both his hands and sat back on his knees between longer legs, releasing Pike from his bonds and leaving a bewildered boy who instantly whined, “Whyyyyyy?”

Keith chuckled lowly, arousal affecting his timbre. “Thunder: one. Pike: zero. I think half the hotel heard that. Plus, technically, the correct answer is that you’re bi.”

The blonde sputtered, “Who quiznaking cares? Get back here!” He yelled out an exasperated, “ _ Thunder!! _ ” When that only earned an innocent look in return, Pike pleaded, “Pleeease!”

_ Shit.  _ He’d really worked him up. That was doing things to Keith.

“You did say you wanted me to fuck you  _ after  _ breakfast. You know, with breakfast arriving any moment. Do you _want_ to traumatize the staff?” Now he was just messing with him. No matter that he wanted at Pike just as much. There was no way he would have touched that tantalizing lean build without his own cock hardening in interest.

Pike flexibly stretched and seized the bottle of lube off the nightstand with a precise pinching of thumb and index finger. He sat up, face narrowing at Keith as he got ridiculously close, and shoved the bottle at gloved hands as if he were handing the red paladin a challenge, “You scared?”

Keith scoffed wordlessly, securing the offering in a palm and slammed Pike’s solar plexus with the heel of the same palm. The Atlean bounced on the mattress from the impact, but Keith’s extended arm held him there, tricep bulging in a defined outline. 

“Quiznak, that’s hot. You can do that all over again. On repeat. Just,” animated hands circled index fingers backward and Pike emulated a tape on rewind, “and hit play.”

“You’re such a goofball.” 

“I’m perfectly suave, thank you very much,” Pike pouted in a joking tone, looking elsewhere. 

Keith watched people from his faraway corners. He recognized distress, if nothing else. He saw the cracks in others. 

“Hey,” he inched downward with a soft gaze. Gloves cupped a square chin, “look at me.” Only when Pike petulantly heeded did he continue, “I like goofballs. Don’t change a thing.”

His reward was a tiny, reassured smile. Then, the overly cocky attitude geared up, “Who wouldn’t want all of  _ this _ ?” Pike, now visibly eager to continue, squiggled down his underwear. Keith felt a prickle of disappointment that the Altean was at half-mast. Gesturing to a pec-less chest, Pike comically struck a pose with a leg up and tossed the navy boxers to who-cared-which-corner of the room.

Keith’s focus was on the stretch of that thigh.  
The skin.  
No tan lines.

_ I’m drooling. _

He’d feel worse over wiping at the corner of his mouth with the back of his glove, but he was about to get them ridiculously dirty anyway.

That lithe leg moved as if to come down, but Keith stopped it, gripping behind Pike’s knee. “No. Stay like that.  _ Just  _ like that.”

0 to 60 in one pair of spread impossibly-perfect thighs per tick was the red paladin’s new getting-hard record.

He *needed* to do something to get Pike equally riveted.  _ Now. _

His flimsy grasp on patience evaporated, squirting lube onto his fingertips with one hand and diving headfirst between those thighs. His mouth engulfed half-hard cock, and slick fingers rolled balls lightly. Keith wondered where the choking noises were coming from after he’d come up and plunged down to the hilt several times. It certainly hadn’t been him. He prided himself on his lack of a gag reflex. Keith opened his eyes, glancing up to a mind-blown Pike biting down on a knuckle and unsurely reaching out toward the red paladin with his trembling free hand. 

Unable to decipher if Pike was overwhelmed enough to be caught between pushing that gifted mouth away or grounding himself in something tangible, Keith went along with what he wanted. What he craved. What he would prefer to be doing with at least half his lifespan. 

A gloved hand slid atop shaky fingers and ran them through jet-black locks, curling the tips and tugging  _ HARD  _ at his hair. A groan left Keith as if he were being sweetly fucked into an impending orgasm.  _ Yesssss! _

“Madre santisima. Por Dios. No puedo. Fff- you’re so hot- how- ooooh- Asi mismo! Asi! OOoooh… Bella boca! Fucking perfect...” Pike carried on, unable to stick to one language.

_ Good. I want you out of your mind. _

He flicked his tongue with every suck, then switched techniques and wrapped it tightly around the length. His lips followed the tongue. As if two mouths were giving Pike blow jobs at once.

Keith Kogane was one conceited bastard when it came to a few things. His piloting skills, his oral skills, and how absolutely sinful his crackling low moans sounded muffled by cock.

“Baby, I’m- I-”

_ You’re not cumming yet. _

He eased the pressure, vowing to commit the scene of a thrashing Pike to memory. The Altean bucked his hips up, bruising Keith’s mouth for sure. 

He immediately apologized, “Sorry. Shit, sorry.”

The red paladin had a delayed groan reverberating along the dick in his mouth. He squeezed Pike’s hand harder down on his head as his own seven inches throbbed.

“Ay dios mio. You like it that rough?”

Keith put his soul into begging with his moans.

_ Yes! Yes please! More! Fuck! So much more! _

Sadly, it all translated into a series of differently syllabled begging because he was, under no circumstances, letting go of that cock. He didn’t know which one of them was getting more pleasure out of this. Keith bet on himself.

The now warmed lube on his fingertips slid downward. Circling. Teasing. Prodding slightly at an entrance.

“Ooooooh!”

_ Pike mentioned using toys _ , Keith recalled. He pressed a finger inside, slipping through the ring and curling upwards.

_ Tight, tight! Fuuuuck. _

Not so tight that he couldn’t handle another. He crossed index and middle digits together, pushing his way inside and curling. Seeking. Dragging them back toward the entrance. Strong presses.

“Ahi!”

_ Huh? _

Whatever that meant, it hadn’t been stolen from Pike’s lungs with anything less than positive affirmation. Keith searched for the angle again, glancing up when Pike jolted. His mouth was askew, open and gaping. White eyes rolled back to the headboard. 

_ There we go. _

“Eso esta tan bueno. Dios mio. Holy quiznak. Don’t, don’t stop! There!”

Pike could still form words. That needed to change.

He jabbed at that spot, partnering in sync with his mouth plunging down. 

The Altean cried out into a series of nicely echoing moans when Keith rubbed the material of his gloves against the outer edges. He twisted his fingers as their tips remained on the spot and latched eyes onto Pike’s gasping mouth.

There were two knocks on the door. Little taps. Then, scurrying feet.

The Altean’s body still jerked without command as Keith relented to popping his mouth off dick and slowly eased his fingers out.

“So, want to stuff my mouth with something else?”

“Duuude, how is your wrecked voice even sexier?”

The red paladin licked a long stripe up the shaft bobbing in front of his face, resulting in a high-pitched wheeze from its owner.

“Yes. Yes, I want- you- breakfast. Breakfast in you. Virgencita ayudame. Chubby-you is going to be the death of me if you’re this,” Pike waved a hand towards Keith’s general direction, “like  _ this  _ already.” As if that explained everything.

“Heh. I nearly gave into grinding on the bed and cumming in my underwear. So, we’re even.”

“The mighty Zeus?”

“Huh?”

“Well, you’re Thunder, right? Like thunder and lightning storms. Thunderstorm! And I think you are the god of coming down to the mortal realms to breed us all and-”

Keith had never experienced having a rock-hard cock and laughing at once, but here he was. The arousal couldn’t die down, and Pike wouldn’t shut up.

He was, admittedly, a bit overwhelmed with feel-good endorphins. This was not his daily life. His life ever. Keith gave himself a bit of space, awkwardly walking to the door with a dark red wet patch at his front.

Just as he assumed, the hallway's sole inhabitant was a long dessert table. He rolled it inside, shut the door, and made his way back to the bed with it in tow. When the wide edge of it tapped the side of the mattress, he jumped back to his original spot between Pike’s legs. The Altean hadn’t moved a muscle. 

“Are you okay?”

“Fine. Everything’s fine. Fiiiiiiiine. I- okay. I get it now. That feels amazing. Way better than my toys.”

_ I want to mess with him more. _

Keith sideglanced the overbrimming table. Waffles. Pancakes. Donuts. Pastries. Toast. Scrambled eggs. A thick slab of ham. French toast. A little bowl of fruit with whipped cream on top. There were more dishes beyond his sight.

“I want to fuck you while I eat.”

A heat passed through Pike’s lust-filled, darkening expression. “You can ONLY fuck me while you’re eating.”

Keith’s eyes widened with trepidation, but his cock nodded in a twitch.

“I- yes, Sir.”

It was Pike who moved first, sitting up and drawing the red paladin in for a kiss. Chaste as if emotion guided him and Keith could only wearily follow the delicate touch of their lips. Then a firmly-pressing fingertip came to trace from one fair-skinned hip bone to another. Keith flexed his abs, and Pike drew back to peak down. A tease fell from smirking lips, “Babe, that’s a little harder to do this morning, isn’t it?”

_ Fuck. _

“Isn’t it?” Pike added with more pressure to his words.

“... yes.”

Both of the Altean’s hands trailed his touch over pale, well-defined bumps.

“I like thick men, Thunder.” A finger hooked on the red waistband, tugging it forward and then releasing it with a sharp snap. 

A jolt of arousal. The need for pressure on his shaft. The red paladin grabbed himself. “Fuck, Pike.”

“You will. A lot. Which means you’ll be eating quite a bit.”

The truth seeped into Keith. He knew it. Knew from the way he’d screamed last night. The soft looks. The easy comradery. Knew from how those eyes sparkled at him with returned lust, engaging in a fetish that Keith so recklessly wanted for himself. He knew he’d be back to fuck Pike. Over and over again.

“I like thick love handles to grab onto.” Those hands squeezed at steel on his sides.

“I like your muscles, too.” Pike continued, tracing up the insides of his forearms and suddenly scratching up Keith’s biceps.  _ Yesssssssss! _ Those stinging nails were pure bliss.

The Galra snapped, lunging at him and toppling them over as he gripped the back of a blonde head to hold him in place and dip his tongue-

Pike pulled away. 

“HHhngg?” Keith griped incomprehensibly.

“I won’t kiss you unless you taste sweet.”

The breath Keith deeply drew in set fire to his lungs. Heart squeezed and spread a warmth that had him dizzy with arousal. It spread until even his face felt intoxicated with tingling nerves. He reached for the nearest treat, grabbing a Trufalian meringue and stuffing it into his cheeks. 

Pike wasted no time, grabbing at the lube and hooking a leg over Keith’s shoulders. He reached below, but skipped over red boxer briefs and instead squeezed the bottle over his unclothed caramel-colored dick. He was generous in the application, carefully placing the container on the nightstand and teasing the Galra to a near-death experience as hands traveled down until Pike had two fingers back in himself and another hand gripping his own cock. “Keep going. Keep flexing those abs. You can fuck me when that waistband gets tight enough for my satisfaction.”

“Quiznak. Pike.” The red paladin’s tone came clipped with aroused restraint.

_ I want him. _

Desire singed his veins. Keith gripped at his clothed cock, but Pike tssked at him, “No, Thunder. You can only eat. Your hands can only touch breakfast.”

Keith shut his eyes with force, bearing the demanding pulsing at his groin by sheer will, and let go of his dick.

He needed to get this over with. He needed  _ at  _ Pike. He needed relief from the urge to press himself against something. Anything. Preferably one Altean with a long leg enticing snagged on his shoulder. Toes pointed, trailing down the back of Keith’s neck. 

_ What’s easiest to eat? _

Deranged eyes searched the table. He grabbed a faraway omelet and devoured it as he watched a sunkissed slender chest shudder in delight.

Cheese. So much cheese. Bits of ham. He plowed through it. Next. Pancakes. He drenched them in syrup. Easier to swallow if they were moistened. He chomped down on them, not bothering to cut them. Instead, he rolled them and tore into them with bites as big as he could manage, holding them with his hands. Syrup dripped onto his fingers. He licked up the trails, but one drop landed on Pike. 

A brow rose up as he stared at that spot. Then, Keith was grinning wolfishly. 

After that, the waffles went directly onto Pike’s belly. Syrup was flooded onto them, overflowing and pooling onto a tan belly button. It nearly matched his skin.

“You have the most exquisite skin tone.”

The blonde had taken to pumping his cock faster and faster, irregular jerks giving way to complete halts as Pike so obviously fought the urge to cum from the show alone.

“Eres un angel. No, un diablo. Dios, no se lo que eres. Eres maravilloso.”

Keith lightly nipped at Pike, taking bites and leaving behind a marked map of how many mouthfuls he’d consumed.

Tongue swirled as he licked skin clean, only to then pile a large mound of whipped cream on top. He had not a clue what the Altean was prattling on about, but he pushed past the realization that Pike probably knew Lance directly if he had learned that much Spanish. He would deal with it. If anything, that meant he could easily integrate Pike into his life.  _ Woah. Where had that thought come from? Not going there. _

Maybe all his blood was rushing South. He wasn’t thinking clearly. 

Later. He’d think later.

Right now, there were fruits to sink into that whipped cream. He ate through the pile of that despite the Pike-plate constantly squirming.

“Quiznak. You’re going to end up nice and thick in no time. Look at you go.” 

Keith only hummed, squeezing his eyes shut as his cock throbbed painfully at the thought of Pike growing increasingly attracted to him.

After demolishing the french toast, the image of Pike thrusting three fingers into himself with reckless abandon nearly had Keith choking on his most recent bite. 

He chanced a glance down. Flexed his abs. Correction, he would have if he could.

Pike noticed. “Keep going,” his glazed-over eyes set on the Galra’s tummy. “I want you. So bad. This. This is so much better. Indulge. I want you to indulge.” It seemed a miracle Pike wasn’t blowing his load, but Keith preened. The guy was so close.

He made a show of tracing a cylindrical pastry over the bump of his belly. Up over his pecs and then ate it in two big chomps. This? This was between them. No one else could understand the draw. The way his already fired loins traveled arousal up to his belly, the heaviness there mingling back south to sensitive nerves along his groin. 

Keith chewed. Pike jacked himself.

They were both past carrying what any normal sexual encounter should be. No, this was forbidden. Felt damned good. Indulgent. And if it resulted in an ass that had the Atlean unable to resist? Even better.

His hand reached for another pastry, frowning as nails clicked on the bottom of an empty platter. 

No matter. Donuts were next. 

“Flex, baby.”

The donut was halfway to his mouth, but the command had Keith flushing. Arousal? Shame? Weren’t the dirtiest things both? He bit into it, custard filling falling onto a pec. He noted he was breathing heavily at this point. Not from exertion. This was raw lust prickling his skin.

Keith flexed. Nothing much changed. The fullness to his front hardly moved. He looked down after swallowing.

“Oh fuck.”

“I’d say. Those are looking rather tight on you, handsome.”

Pike wasn’t kidding. His gut bulged. He’d been so lost in the moment that he hadn’t bothered to check on the progress of the Altean’s condition. The evidence of his gluttony jutted out in front of him. 

“I didn’t even know I could eat this much.” 

He did feel overly full. The sides pinched in as the front of the waistband dipped lowly. 

“Oh, babe. This is only the start.”

“Can I-?” The red paladin made a motion to his suffocating underwear. Now that he paid attention to it, the digging in felt irrationally arousing despite its discomfort. Or, perhaps, due to the discomfort. Like hands constantly squeezing his hips.

“Keep them on. Rip the seams at the front. Fuck me through that.”

He inhaled the rest of the donut, pecs flexing as he gripped onto either side of the boxer brief’s opening and tore it further apart. He  _ finally  _ touched himself, almost crying from the bliss of it and tossing his head back as he rubbed soothing circles on the pressure of his visibly rounded stomach.

A bottle of lube was deposited onto that soothing hand, and Keith refocused his sights on the Altean. Pike had scooted closer. 

“Quiznak. Please. Just… do me. I’m not going to last. You look like you’re going to pop.”

“Feel. It. Too,” the red paladin clipped.

“And you’re totally getting off to that, aren’t you?”

Keith flushed.

“See, I just like a nice round ass. Some chubby hips to grip onto. Plump thick thighs. And a nice round belly that says you definitely don’t have the control to stop yourself from indulging in life’s pleasures. But you?” Pike hooked the other leg over Keith’s aligning shoulder. “You like to be stuffed, don’t you? Bloated? Mmm, yeah. I’m no stranger to that. And you’re going to get so fat so fast.”

The heels of his feet tugged Keith forward, who was certainly confused over toppling over so easily. His core strength was perfected. Battle-ready. Or, it used to be.

The red paladin could barely function, squeezing more lube onto his throbbing cock as he realized his core was more a round ball. He’d done it. Given in. And it was everything he’d dreamed of. Moreso with the enticing way Pike moaned under him and thumped a palm at his gut.

“Mmmmm so full. Come on, baby. Reach around that belly for your cock.”

“I’m not that big,” he laughed.

_ Oh quiznak!  _ Keith gasped at his hand bumping against the bottom of his paunch when he went to grab his shaft. He followed the curve, then gripped himself. 

“I am so in lust with you.”

“Good,” purred Pike, grabbing the back of his knees and tugging his feet behind his head.

“Woah…!”

And what a pretty picture that was. Keith couldn’t quite see over the swell of his protruding middle, but Pike? Pike was a splayed-out tasty morsel. His flexibility astounded the Galra, and the position left eight inches of hard cock prodding up at the red paladin’s equally rock-hard stuffed abdomen.

Keith was thankful his years of experience had him feeling around for only a tick before he was angling the head of his cock into an impossibly tight hole.

“Fuck!!! P-pike! You weren’t,” a shaky breath, “you really haven’t- with guys, have you?”

But Pike was gone, hands all over the now closer gut. He shoved his hips downward, hissing with the stretch of taking more of Keith in. 

“Baby, oh quiznak! Please move. Fuck me. Oh please do me.” Then, he barely got out, “but… keep… eating.”

The red paladin grabbed the only food in reach. The plate of donuts. He shoved one in his mouth, not caring if the rest of it fell from his bite and rolled from Pike’s chest to the bed. Not when he sheathed himself fully as sugar laced his taste buds. 

“Damelo! Papi! Por-fa! Yeah baby!” The Altean rocked back in little bounces, but Keith would have none of it. He pulled back and slammed in with enough force to lift the blonde’s hips off the mattress.

“OOOOOOH!”

Keith grabbed at the runaway half-donut.  _ More _ . He needed more. More of everything. More of the sticky sweet indulgence. More strain on his abs. More of that tight, hot heat that was Pike. More of those blue eyes losing all sense for him. 

“Oh dios, dios, mas, asi!”

“Mmmm,” the red paladin purred between bites and snaps of his hips, “you like that? Want to be fucked by a fatty? You like my weight ramming into you, don’t you?” He chuckled darkly. “You look so pretty. Taking me like a champ.”

Keith picked up a donut, placed it atop Pike’s shocked-open mouth, and began taking bites out of it. He dug his cock in deep every time he lunged for that donut, until the red paladin’s sugar-coated lips were kissing the life out of Pike.

“You’re unreal,” the blonde praised once the pair pulled apart, grabbing at two different donuts and losing his senses as he shoved both at the Galra’s mouth. To his credit, the red paladin managed to get almost equal portions of each. His cheeks powdered with sugar, which sprinkled over Pike’s tan skin with each vigorous thrust. 

“Yeah. Shit yeah. Keep eating. Oh, please. Please. Por dios, I need you fattened up and grinding at me.” The Altean shook his head as if trying to clear it, but Keith was unrelenting, slamming into him with brute force. Nothing like the grace Pike showed him. No, this was raw power.

Pike never did regain his senses.

Every move had a growing belly smothering Pike’s cock. The Altean was persistent while being fucked out of his mind. So visibly close to release that he kept stuffing Keith’s already full cheeks with more.

The red paladin began slowing down, causing Pike to whine and insistently rock his hips. “No, baby, don’t stop!”

“I-” Keith gasped for breath from the fullness, “I’m too stuffed.”

Pike’s breath left him in a thankful prayer as he turned his gaze to the ceiling, “Dios mio, gracias por la vida.”

He turned back to Keith and incessantly kept shoving chocolate, lemon, juniberry, custards, and various alien concoctions of fried sugary goodness into his straining face.

Dobashes passed by. More food. More slick slides into tight, wet heat.

Increasingly slower slides.

The red paladin faltered, grunting through yet another mouthful. Pike felt so damned good around his cock, but he was being weighed down. His muscles quivered. So much food. Too much.  _ Fuck, I’m soooo full. _

Another shove forward and that straining waistband snapped, stinging Pike’s thigh.

They paused, both staring at one another as desire burned between them.

The blonde gasped in reverie as Keith could barely move. Stalling. Barely easing himself in and out inch by inch. 

“Keep. Fucking. Me,” the Altean challenged.

The red paladin whimpered, eyes pleading as Pike shoved a Danish at his lips. Closed tight lips.

“Come on, handsome. Open up. You can handle it, can’t you? I want to cum. Help me cum.”

Keith gave in, barely opening his mouth. This felt entirely too good. Overwhelming. He was reaching his limit fast. Perhaps he’d already reached it, but the pleasure kept him going. Eating. Swallowing. 

That ring of muscle squeezed around him, but Keith groaned. He was bloated beyond movement. “Uuuuggghh…”

Pike pushed at him with all of his strength, hissing at the loss of Keith’s cock as he rolled the overfed paladin over to his back.

The Altean was quick to mount him, slamming down on his dick with hips that swerved far too sinfully. Keith cried out, one hand reaching for those tantalizing hips. Another cradling his gut which stuck out above him. Helpless.

He tried thrusting up his hips but winced in defeat. Pike brought out another pastry, smashing it against lips when Keith’s mouth wouldn’t open.

“MMmmppph,” he resisted.

The Altean rose up, leaving Keith’s cock red and pulsing alone.

“Nooo!”

And there was the trap. Pike crammed another donut inside Keith’s aching mouth. He’d chewed so much his cheeks hurt.

Trufalian french vanilla custard exploded from inside the fried dough as Pike impaled himself back on Keith's cock. He grabbed at his own length and stroked himself furiously as he watched the red paladin feebly gulp down even more calories.

“Dios, look at you! No way you’re going to be able to button those skinny jeans! Jeez, you can’t even move! Come on, fatass. Do one of those sit-ups now.”

So gone was Keith that he tried sitting up. He tried lifting only his shoulders as well. But there was no way. He groaned, half pain and half pleasure. He swallowed the remaining bites, feeling so round and replete that he could only lay there, knowing full well there was no way he could get his abs back without training for who knows how long. There was also no way he could stay away from Pike that long. Not when the sex was this good. 

Not when tan hips swerved on him, pumping his cock and crashing down onto him with slaps that echoed.

“Pike, Pike, Pike, Pike! Yes! Fuck yes! Please! I’ll be yours. So yours. Keep feeding me like this. Feels so good, so good. I want it. I want you.”

The Altean shoved the last donut into a delirious Keith’s mouth. Chocolate frosted. Chocolate pudding inside.

A slim tan hand slapped at the side of that wide gut, and Pike was first to cum, sputtering all over Keith’s blown out abs.

That feeling of clenching around his dick was too much. Pressure from everywhere overwhelmed him. Keith helplessly struggled to move his hips even the smallest amount, chasing after his orgasm and reaching that growing crescendo only when both of his gloved hands flew to his lower belly and pushed against what he imagined to be a permanent swell.

_ Fat. So fat. Fuck, I’m so huge. _

_ Too huge. _

Hot pulses rewarded him, traveling out his cock and cumming in the tight heat of one contrasting lean perfection named Pike.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atetiffanyforbreakfast commented, "I want Keith to eat so much this night that his stomach is visibly round and he can't move!"
> 
> I couldn't fit it into the plot for the night, but you got a breakfast scene instead <3
> 
> It goes with your name :p
> 
> The chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Keith blinked groggily up at Pike who, in turn, sighed out dreamily, “That was…”

“Yeah.” Was that deep, crackling voice his? The Galra cleared his throat, coughing into a fist and holding his tender belly with the other hand. Any motion earned a cringe. Best to simply lay here for now. And wasn’t that a first? Usually, he would fling himself off the bed, locate his clothes, and be out the door with shoes in hand. No awkward conversations. No attached feelings. No letting anyone in.

His inner musings were cut short when blue eyes fluttered shut and Pike leaned down on him for a kiss. Keith winced and hissed out a breath, covering his dome of a tummy protectively. “Oof.”

“Eres una maravilla,” the blonde whispered to himself in reverie as he glanced between them and swatted away the red paladin’s hands. “I’ll be gentle. I promise. I know just the thing to soothe away those pains. My niece and nephew,” Pike went on while dismounting him, as if this were a perfectly suitable time to break off into a somehow-related narrative or twenty, “You should have seen them after the last family get together. The little gremlins. I love them, but they had a point to prove, you know? One tick it was-” The Altean took one step off the bed and fell backward with a girlish yelp. 

Keith had already closed his eyes, smiling to himself in post-orgasmic bliss made better by not having to bother to produce words. Not when his mind was this blank and fuzzy from his release and a substantial meal. At the yelp, he opened an eye and turned his head toward Pike, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! Yup! All good!” Pike was waving him off with a flailing arm stretched overhead. “Everything’s fine! I’m-” He stood up, shaky knees giving out under him, and sat down with more grace this time. The Altean peered back at him with a protruding lower lip and the most pitiful, overly dramatic pout Keith had ever witnessed. “I think you broke my ass, dude.”

For a moment, guilt and concern over Pike’s discomfort overshadowed the laughter that threatened to bubble out, but the more Keith stared at the Atlean, the more the other increased the downward tug of his lips until he resembled a caricature of himself. Were mouths supposed to stretch that far?

His Galra ancestry coded him to be more serious than all the other children growing up. Ready to jump into physical fights. Be fierce. Determined. He didn’t need to learn about a culture who valued Vrepit Sa to feel it guiding his instincts. 

Right now, his vision of Pike’s ridiculous expression tapered as Keith’s cheeks bulged, trying desperately not to chuckle at the other’s expense. The red paladin clamped a hand over his mouth, but the snickers refused to die down. The more he tried to control it, the more it controlled him. Soon enough, Keith found himself full-on guffawing onto his palm. His brow cinched in pain from his overloaded tummy jostling, and he rolled over onto his side, relieving gravity’s pressure on his packed middle.

Huddled over in fetal position and still laughing, he heard Pike giggling at his expense, too.

_ *BUZZ* _

_ *BUZZ* _

_ *BUZZ* _

“Ugh,” Keith groaned, hoping against all logic that it was anything other than his communicator.

“Not mine, buddy.”

“Uuuuuggggghhh.” An expectant palm lifted. “This is all I can do, and it’s all your fault.”

“Uh-huh, but you liiiiiiiiked it,” Pike sing-songed as he finally managed to stand and make his way around the bed to discarded black jeans. It was quiet. Too quiet. Keith rolled onto his back again, peering over his food baby with curiosity.

The blonde’s head cocked to the side as he stared at the device in his hand, but he soon snapped out of it. “You work for the Blade of Marmora relief effort?” The Altean talked as he walked. It seemed he talked as he did anything really. “That’s cool. Means you’re a nice guy. They manage some much-needed operations out there. I help provide some supplies for them. One of the best aliens I know works there. He’s great at group dynamics. Works well with others, even if he doesn’t realize it. It puts me at ease that my contributions will make it to where they are most crucial. And safely. No one messes with him. He’s such an amazing pilot, too. Like, the best ever. And I’ve seen some pilots in action. The guy who was my hero growing up? Your co-worker can fly circles around him.” Pike finally went silent again, voice tapering off as something distracted him.

He deposited the comm gently atop Keith’s tummy, watching as it buzzed once and lost balance, falling over to the side. It didn’t buzz again.

The red paladin had stilled, holding his breath.  _ Quiznak! _ He didn’t think of anyone recognizing their devices. No other midnight tryst had known. There wasn’t anything particularly discerning about them. No logo. No one on the outside even knew which model they used. Hunk had designed them. His only saving grace was that the organization had grown exponentially. Who knew how many ranks down the lines Pike’s friend operated under.

But Pike was one of his suppliers? A chef then? Or perhaps the pharmaceutical branch? Maybe he was a wealthy donor. That would make sense with the Altean likely being a model. A high-earning model. 

Keith’s speculations turned to static when Pike made a show of how rounded his middle had grown. He squirmed, trapped between embarrassment and tingling arousal. He needed to have this beautiful Altean. Repeatedly. “Go out on a date with me. Tonight,” the red paladin barked out as if he were giving his subordinates an order.

_ That’s not a question, you idiot! _

Before the red paladin could have a meltdown over how forcefully he’d blurted out what was meant to be a romantic request, Pike snuggled up to his side and pulled the covers over them both. His hand traced Keith’s bulk sweetly, pairing the gesture with a soft kiss between Keith’s panicked brows. 

The Altean supported himself on his elbow, joy sparking in clear blues. “I would love nothing more. So where are you taking all this gorgeousness? Because I need to know what to wear, and I require at least two hours of prep time. Solo. You need to scram somewhere. The pool maybe?”

Relief dragged Keith’s shoulders to sag on the mattress.  _ He’s such a girl. It’s cute though. Wait a tick, he said yes! He said YES! HE SAID YES!!! _

_ Calm down. Patience yields date with stunning model. _

A date.  _ Quiznak! A date where?! _

Where did he even have to be today? Keith grabbed for his comm device, tapping at the holographic screen as it produced his calendar.

“Uh, it’s Clear Day. I need to drop off supplies on planet Drazan in the zeta-three sector. Today is a priority. It’s the only day the planet’s surface is free from Swathian Meerakeets and is safe enough to land on. Do you want to meet me-”

“YES!” Pike lunged at him.

They both groaned.

In the end, Keith relented and put up with someone spooning him only because his tender front and Pike’s tender behind wouldn’t allow the larger male to hold the blonde instead. He also blamed the food coma for relaxing him enough to doze off. If asked, Keith would lie and claim it was a not-at-all-super-comfy nap.

Half a varga later, the red paladin scrambled for his clothes in a rush out the door. Even his piloting skills wouldn’t help him dash through the deliveries for the day without encroaching upon Clear Day’s limited hours of operation. And wasn’t that a doozy? Usually, he would blurt out some half-courteous phrase about having a good time without looking back. Now he was in a rush to get back to someone, and it wasn’t even for more sex. 

Not that sex wasn’t on his mind. The moment he’d tried and failed to get his jean’s button to close, Pike’s grabby hands had been all over him. The pair made-out as if they were teenage Galras experiencing their first heat, clawing at each other the whole way to the hotel door, where Keith zipped up his jacket over the pale belly peeking out and finally tore himself away.

Seven vargas later, Keith was ever thankful for Drazan’s time dilation working in his favor. He made a mental note to buy Pidge a gaudy souvenir for her speedy calculations in figuring out exactly when Clear Day would start. Hunk, too. The engineering genius had put together the equipment to measure time fluxes. Some food for Hunk then. If he could manage not to eat it all at Pike’s request.

_ *BUZZ* _

**AlteanTwink4Chub** >The most handsome date of your life is by the entrance. 

_ More like my first date ever. _

As he neared the gates, Keith’s eyes drank in the Altean’s Earthen garb from behind. A blue button-up shirt with a white collar, sleeves rolled up to display the lithe muscles of his forearms. Light-faded jeans that were absurdly tight around his well-defined ass. White sneakers. He’d really gone all out in his research on what earthlings wore. And he looked… edible.

Did they really have to do this dating business?  _ I could tear those flimsy buttons off with my teeth. _

Pike turned around, excitedly waving an enormous pouch of carnival tokens overhead. His smile was blinding. Contagious. Keith found himself giving a small, unsure smile in return as he neared.

“Didn’t have time to change, huh?” Blue eyes traveled up and down a uniformed torso as Keith crossed his arms in front of him. The wide-set blue shoulder pads highlighted his broad shoulders and drew attention to his trim waist, but that diagonal white strap across his abdomen now rounded out. Barely. He’d digested throughout the day. If anything, he was hungry now. But a telltale small bump remained.

When Keith chanced a glance up from his crossed arms, he groaned at Pike’s dilated pupils. The temptation to drag him off behind some ride flared. Keith fought his libido. If they did that, how would he ever get to know Pike? He wanted to know him. Needed to know him. Specifically, needed to know if he could trust him with even sharing his real name. A name that was known throughout the universe.

And before that? He needed to know this Atlean would like him for him. Not for bragging rights and the fame that came along with dating a Voltron paladin. Especially not when Keith shied away from the public eye. The last thing he wanted was to let down his impenetrable guard around a jerk who would engage in a tell-all interview show, broadcasting his most private kink encounters in detail to the entire universe.

“There. Will. Be. Romance.” Keith grit out through clenched teeth.

Pike’s thin neck bobbed as he swallowed and squeaked in agreeance, “Yes. Let’s do that. You and me.” Both hands came up to cup over his nose and mouth, fingers paired as if in prayer. “Try not to sound so… commanding. Savage? Dude, your voice is such a turn-on. Not helping.”

The blonde liked to receive commands as well? Keith registered that for later use. 

He needed air.

Needed away from the boy who made his skin heat up under his uniform, stirring up a primal call to ravage a mate.  _ Damn Galra genes. _

The red paladin snatched the bag of tokens and marched through the gates as if he were deadset on a mission to murder someone.

This is how romance was done, right?

“Hey! Wait up!” Pike’s long legs reached him soon enough, and Keith’s tension eased as a wiry arm hooked around his elbow. “Slow down, pal. Geez. We have all day. Which is strange because it’s actually lit as if it were night time. I don’t think this planet is near enough to any star to really have a sun. Thermal energy grows produce underground or so I heard from-”

Keith relaxed into the effortless one-sided exchange, now being dragged along by an enthusiastic tour guide. He didn’t have the heart to tell Pike he’d been here before. The Altean’s eyes lit up during his storytelling, arms coming to life as he accompanied every detail with gestures. It was a miracle he hadn’t dislocated Keith’s shoulder when he made drilling noises and vibrated his whole body while enacting the subterranean aliens’ daily life tasks. Pike never did let go of their tangled elbows.

“-and, I’m telling you, buddy, do  _ NOT  _ go near those ring-tossing stalls. The guy is an opportunistic leech. He made me sign all of his merchandise to take home one of them! Who does that? My wrist hurt for a phoebe. I had to rub lotion onto it and massage it every night! We’re  _ NOT  _ going near those! Nope! Never again! No-sir-ee! Not in a million lifetimes-”

So Pike was famous. Hence, the fake name being offered first. Model. Keith  _ knew  _ it.

“-and then the whole day was over. We had to fly out of here pronto. I never even saw their rides!” Something caught the blonde’s eye, and he yanked at Keith as he suddenly twisted on his heels on the spot. “Woah! It’s like that Earthen jingle. It’s a Small World After All! Let’s go there!”

Pike tried tugging forward. He moved his lower limbs. Those sexy legs had split, and he had taken a leap forward. But his torso had not budged. 

Keith’s arm grasped back at his elbow, effectively lodging the leaner boy in place. 

“NO.”

Pike turned back around, blue eyes wide and pleading, “But my best friend told me how neat it was!”

“NO.”

Keith sighed, using his free hand to pinch the upper bridge of his nose.

_ Patience yields boyfriend-Pike. _

“I’ll tell you what. If we avoid this specific ride, I’ll go on any other ride.”

Pike fussed, tapping his foot with agitation.

“I’ll play any other games.”

The Altean shifted to his showcased melodrama to the other foot, tapping it instead as his hip jutted out in exaggeration to the other side.

“I’ll win you a prize!”

Pike wasn’t giving in.

Keith floundered. Dread filled him. He would not be subject to that atrocity again. The cheerful song still reverberated in his skull. He should have included it in his war veteran PTSD therapy sessions.

“I’ll eat anything you want! Here! In public!”

The devilish grin that overtook Pike’s features almost made the red paladin reconsider his offering.

“Deal.” Despite them still being joined at the elbows, the blonde struck out his hand. That smirk now showed teeth.

Keith tentatively shook it before he was catapulted forward to the nearest food stand. 

This could be his life from now on. A gorgeous guy wanting to pamper him with tasty snacks? An attentive, clearly romantic partner? Keith might have secretly swooned as Pike ordered a quarter of the menu. He felt lightheaded over the offered rectangular green alien treat with an unknown yellow sauce on top. Heart through his stomach? Who would have known?

But this felt nice. Hunk was right about food making people more easygoing and reasonable. Keith found himself being a lot less uptight with each new experience of decadent flavors as he made his way through the assortment Pike carried in his arms.

The best part? The red paladin didn’t have to engage in one bit of small talk. Pike chatted away as he chewed, and they made their rounds throughout the fair. Every once in a while, the Altean’s voice would boom as the carnival music grew louder near the dispersed speakers. 

Keith felt pleasantly unstarved by the time Pike’s eyes lit up again. 

“They have a race this year! A hover-craft race! They are garrison-edition bikes, Thunder!”

It took every bit of practiced control for Keith to school his features into downplaying his inner gloating.

“Wanna race?” The red paladin offered simply.

“Oh! It’s on!” Pike exploded into action, finally detaching their limbs and walking backwards towards the ticket agent. Two fingers pointed at his playfully narrowed eyes, then to Keith’s amused black orbs. Then back. “You’re going down, Thunder! You’re about to see the greatest Quiznaking driving Drazan has ever seen!”

As Keith snickered to himself, the Atlean slammed a few tokens onto the counter. “Sign us up! Are there bets? Because I’ll bet these tokens on my legendary skills! Boo-yah!” 

And there they went. The whole sack of tokens.

_ Good thing I’m about to guarantee a win. _

Short fluffy pink-furred native aliens guided them toward different tents. Glurgh, as she called herself, handed him a sleek leather uniform with enormous blue glowing signs on the back that also pulsed down the outside of the matching pants. He couldn’t read what they said, but Keith noted the rest of the racers all had them as soon as he stepped out towards the bikes. There were at least five dozen participants of all shapes and sizes.

The track was enormous. Jagged rocks stuck out from either side of narrow passageways as far as the eye could see. Keith squinted his eyes at the distance. That was definitely a mountain they were climbing, which meant there was a drop down from it. 

Pike’s hyperactive wild eyes suddenly jumped in front of the red paladin’s view. “Ta-da!” The Altean had landed so close that Keith had to take a step back to look over the posed boy. 

_ Oh. _

_ Oooooooooooooooooooh. _

Because Pike naked had been better than Pike in a bathrobe. Pike dressed as an Earthling preppy model for their date? Even better. 

But Pike dressed in tight leather head to toe? A cropped jacket swinging off his shoulders and his tiny waist encircled by a dark tank top that didn’t reach his lean navel?! Those leather pants hanging low off his hips?!? Black boots with a thick heel making him an inch taller?!?! Those blue emblems reflecting off his eyes, making them seem as if they glowed?!?!? His Altean markings  _ were  _ glowing with excitement.

His hair? Spiked up.

Was that… eyeliner?

Keith struggled to get his lungs working.  _ Holy shit. _

An unknown amount of ticks later, Keith was still struck dumb. 

_ Holy shit. _

He finally inhaled his spit as Pike blew him a kiss and secured his helmet on, hips swaying as he walked away.

Had Pike said something? He vaguely recalled the Altean’s lips moving, but all he could remember was that they shone as if Pike had glossed them.

“Don’t forget our bet!” He heard the boy yelling as he mounted his bike a few rows down, throwing an enticing leg over. Those pants couldn’t possibly be any more obscene, clinging to the flaccid bulge at the front. 

Keith felt light-headed.

_ What bet? _

He was about to shout out that very question when an announcer boomed through the speakers, a rock-guitar solo near splintering everyone’s eardrums. Even the toughest looking bikers flinched.

**“Ladies and burrowmen, welcome to our annual Deadly Dismemberment, Doomed Destruction, Destined Destitution, Deceptive Decoys, Desiring Deceasement, Discovering Duplicity, Disregarded Danger, Disreputable Difficulty, Dishonest Double-crossing, Doubtful Decisions, Deceitful Downturns, Deserted Deeps, Deprived Devices, Damaged Driveways, Delphic Disappearances, Demised Drawbridges, Dark Dives, Degrading Defeats, and Destined Disaster Downfall Drive!”**

Keith felt a trickling of apprehension. Not for himself, but for the Altean who just now flipped down the visor on his helmet as a robotic countdown took over.

**“3!”**

_ Patience yields victory. _

**“2!”**

_ Pike is too pretty to die. _

**“1!”**

_ Fuck the tokens. I’m keeping that fine ass alive. _

**“Go!”**

The red paladin zoned out all sounds, peeling off and launching himself atop a competitor’s back panel and using the pivoting momentum to flip himself upside down and over sideways a few lanes.

He landed next to Pike.

Pike who revved his engine and burst forward, already leaning steeply onto his side as the first sharp curve of the trail appeared. “Whoo-hoo!!!”

Keith followed, more breathless at the Altean’s display of competence than any exertion on his part.

_Blondie knows what he's doing._

The smile that tore through the red paladin’s face remained hidden behind his polycarbonate visor, but Keith was sure he’d never felt his cheeks stretch that wide.

The purr of the engine beneath him melded with the Galran growl that he now let loose, giving himself to the moment. The acceleration. The freedom.

Keith used his body weight, pulling back and then jolting forward to hop up and latch onto a jagged spiral which protruded out at the next turn. His glove tore at the unforgiving edges of the surface, but it was worth it to skip a whole group of contestants.

_ Eat dust. _

He never saw Pike again. A couple of dobashes later, he didn’t have anyone in front of him either.

Only an open road that kept him in check, challenges in blinding flashes of lights and sudden plummets. A drawbridge with a gaping chasm. 

Keith lived for this. This was a date?

This was a date, and he hadn’t even been the one to spot the race. Pike loved this, too.

When the finish line came into view, the red paladin barely made out the sound of another set of motors approaching from behind. He checked over his shoulder.

Pike.

And that sight burned onto his retinas. Pike clad in tight black sans his jacket, leaning forward and using the dynamics of his svelte, lowered body to gain speed and decrease aerodynamic drag. The blue trail from the embellished alien scripts along his long legs glimmered in contrast to the pitch darkness of the track’s remaining meters. His glowing Altean markings shone from the inside of his helmet, highlighting the ferocity in his wing-tipped eyes.

It was so beautiful that the red paladin slowed down.

And if he slowed down enough to enjoy the back view of Pike's leather-bound ass hovering an inch above his seat in that compromising, flexible position? Well, Keith Kogane didn’t mind one bit if this was the first race he’d ever lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Eructophiliac.
> 
> This is only part 1 of their date.
> 
> This is how Keith Kogane does "fluff."
> 
> This is how Keith Kogane falls in love.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith didn’t know if his shallow breaths were the result of the nefarious paths he’d swiftly conquered or the intoxicating arousal thumping his temples. The urge to claw at leathers hugging smooth caramel skin had the red paladin following at a close second place, catching up as he found himself crouching forward. Not in the way Pike had leaned in to reduce drag. No. Keith’s Galra blood pulsed in his veins. He wanted to hunt the Altean down. Wanted to ravage every inch. Lick every drop of sweat as Pike worked himself on his cock. 

They passed the neon-lit finish line at some point. The crowd’s cheers were dulled. Underwater. They didn’t matter. Not when his gums salivated. Not when he felt fangs elongate. Keith gripped onto the bike’s handles, willing himself to calm down. Gain some composure. Tearing his hyper-focused pupils from the sight of Pike proved to be too strenuous of a command for his body to follow. He fantasized over the feel of those pants in his grasp. Torn. Skin visible through rips. He’d take his knife and cut a hole at their back. Just enough to slip in. He’d fuck Pike in them. 

The object of his lechery launched himself off his hover-craft, removing his helmet and slamming it onto the ground next to him. His kissable lips were moving. Opening.  _ Fuck. _ If only he could slide himself into that mouth right now. No. He wanted to hear Pike scream. Needed his moans loud and unencumbered. Wanted to make him produce all kinds of pretty sounds. Over and over again. How many vargas did he have left to slide his sweat-slicked body against Pike before the carnival closed its gates?

That seductive mouth moved closer. He drunkenly dragged his focus up to Pike’s narrowed eyes. Then darted back to the Atlean’s lips. Was blondie yelling?

“-quiznaking lost on purpose! I can’t believe you! I don’t need you to pull any punches! I’m not some damsel in distress! Don’t ever-” 

Those usually calm eyes, whose flirtatious nature had been more like the deep pull of the sea, promising an adventure beyond the fun, welcoming shores, burned as if they were blazing blue flames. He stomped his feet all the way next to the red paladin’s bike, staring him down as if he wanted to challenge the other via his culture’s Galran trial of combat.

“...wow,” Keith produced dumbly. All his lewd thoughts, and this is what came out?

“Wow me? How about wow you?! You should have won! I mean, dude, that was awesome!” Pike somehow angrily yelled at him through the praise, then launched himself back into the fight. “I can handle it if you’re better than me! You don’t need to baby me! What was that back there?!” 

The red paladin blinked through his haze, fighting through the urge to throw himself on the Altean. He was so hard his pants were getting uncomfortable. This was clearly not the time.

Apparently, he was too slow in responding because Pike went on with his tirade after a brief pause. Except this time his tone had lost its steam, shoulders falling and posture slumping. Genuine sadness. “I thought I could show off in front of you. You know, get you all hot and bothered by my amazing skills, but I guess you win this round.”

“What are you talking about?”

The Atlean shrugged his shoulders wordlessly.

_ He’s actually feeling down? What? How? But he’s- _

“I want you so bad,” Keith word-vomited.

Confusion bloomed between dirty blonde brows. “Buddy, you just owned my ass back there. What could I possibly have done to earn that?”

“Earn?” The red paladin finally removed his helmet, clinging onto sense and logic in a struggle against his hammering hormones. Taking a step off, he came to fully stand in front of Pike. Close enough that their chests touched. Keith could only hold back so much, and he would not deny himself proximity.

His ripped glove came to trace Pike’s sharp jaw, and he thanked the  Altean Facial Morphing Tech for shielding his undeniably shifted Galran eyes behind a swirl of pitch-black inky irises. “I don’t want to own your ass on a track. I want you to own my ass on a bed. Or a kitchen counter. Or the floor. A couch. Up against a wall. Quiznak, if there weren’t furry aliens headed our way with trophies and our prize winnings, I’d want you to own my ass on this pebbled dirt road right now. Up against my bike. No. With my face in yours. Rub it in my face that you’re so enticing I lost. Fair and square. I lost looking at you.”

Pike wheezed, blush spreading like wildfire.

For once, their roles had reversed. Keith had plenty of things to say when it came to pep talks. The red Paladin thrived in two states: Silence or the most sincere, heartfelt string of words anyone would ever need. “I’m never going to like someone more or less because they won some race against me or pilot any more or less better than I do. If that’s what gets your rocks off, then I’m thrilled I’m the best. I’ll flaunt it around you as many times as it takes to trap your ass.”

Pike’s mouth hung agape in the same dumb-stricken pose as if he’d been told the secrets of Oriande.

“I want you,” he repeated. He’d say it as many times as it took for this mesmerizing Altean to believe him. How could anyone that incredible have any doubts about themselves? Maybe Keith should just blurt everything out. Throw caution to the wind. Planning things out was never his forte. Direct action? Heartfelt communication? That was more like it. “You’re an incredible conversationalist. You are so good at everything I’m not good at. Plus, you care about relationships.” The red paladin waved off a protest he detected coming from Pike’s gathered features and deep-set frown. “You’re a romantic. You were excited to go on this date when I asked you, and I loved that.” Love? Did he just drop that word? Alright, so he hadn’t outright told a guy that he loved him. Only that he loved how he behaved. Big difference, right?  _ Yes,  _ Keith convinced himself and went on after a stumbled pause. “Be yourself. I like who you are. Quite a bit.” The torn glove at Pike’s jaw fell, gesturing up and down the lithe body before him. “And this? Quiznak, Pike. You’re the whole package.” Now for the Vrepit Sa of ego boosts. Keith stared at the leather-clad crotch before him and eased into a playful tease. “You have the bigger cock.”

Victory.

He addressed the mind-blown, flushing mess of a boy dissolving into a wordless puddle incapable of properly forming a retort, “Let’s go get our earnings and you can have at me. Or I can have at you. I don’t care.”

By now, other contestants began zooming past them, screeching to multiple halts. Keith grabbed a stunned Pike’s hand, dragging him out of the way and to the sidelines, where the pair was unfortunately inundated by fans and then guided through the tedious process of signing digital paperwork to receive their earnings. Tokens.

Not GAC. Tokens.

They had taken one forlorn look at each other and simultaneously laughed at their luck. Keith barely chuckled into a closed fist while Pike slammed a full-arm swing onto his abdomen and bent over, holding onto the taller male’s shoulder. At least their earlier tension had been broken. More importantly, Keith’s libido had sufficiently died down.

Throwing a sack crammed with tokens over his shoulder, the red paladin gripped Pike’s hand with force and led him out. Other than the occasionally required exchange, his date had remained abnormally quiet. It was starting to worry him.

They had barely walked a few steps away from the managerial tent when Keith halted and glanced down to their linked fingers.

“I’m sorry if that was too much. I’m not really all that great at talking with people. Social cues and all that. That was probably too much.”

“No!” Pike stole his attention back up. “No,” he continued more quietly, “I’m not used to- I’ve never had anyone be the first to say anything like that.” His free hand rubbed at the opposing arm. “I’ve never had anyone say anything like that to me at all.” Then even softer, “It’s nice.” Almost shy. “I-I like you, too, Thunder.”

Thunder.

It echoed in Keith’s head like the word itself. Right. He had only known Pike for an incredibly short amount of time. Why didn’t it feel like that? The Atlean seemed familiar. As if he’d known him for half his life. Pike inexplicably  _ fit _ . 

There was still the matter of building trust. He wanted to have that with Pike. Keith didn’t know where the urge originated, but he lifted their joined hands and kissed the Altean’s biker gloves. 

That earned a beam of perfectly white teeth, joy radiating innocently from the boy who still wore an outfit that could be featured in at least five sectors of the universe as porn-appropriate. The contrast pierced at Keith’s heart.

_ I have it bad. _

“So, hotshot, should we change back into-”

“NO.”

“Is this the way it’s going to be? Because, buddy, you really are terrible at communicating. Usually, someone will express how they are feeling or why they are opposed to something.” But Pike’s tone teetered on playfulness.

Keith scoffed a laugh out in relief that the Altean wasn’t truly mad. “I haven’t had a lot of experience needing to do anything other than command.”

“Ooooh nope. I’m out. No, no, no, no, no. I’m not into some full-time master-slave thing.” Pike then paused, “Well, not as a slave anyway.”

_ Registering that for later. _

“You dork,” the red paladin teasingly bumped his hip against the leather-clad blonde and began walking off toward the fairgrounds. “I meant I haven’t had to explain myself to a romantic partner because I’ve never had one.”

“What?” Pike’s jaw dropped overdramatically, trailing after him and rapidly overtaking Keith’s steps with his longer paces. The Altean blocked off the path, holding out both bare arms and slapping palms onto taller shoulders still clad in a leather jacket. “Okay, buddy. You almost had me there. But there is no way anyone who looks like you hasn’t been in a relationship.”

“I didn’t say I’ve never been asked out. I refused them,” the red paladin tried to remark with as little emotion as possible.

That downturn of Pike’s lips paired with upturned brows returned. Keith was learning. This was his self-doubt face. “Why me?”  _ Bingo. _

“You’re the only one who is good enough for me.” He paired it with a cocky smirk, daring the Altean to challenge him. 

“I’m not really blonde.” Pike choked out.

“Uh, okay?” More than half the universe colored their hair. “And that matters because?”

“I…”

“Most Alteans have pink or blue hair. So what? I’m partial to brunettes if you must know, but I obviously very much like you, and something as trivial as hair color is far off my radar of reasons to continue this date. So, are we continuing or not?” Keith cringed at the gruff ending.

_ Smooth, asshole. Real smooth. _

Before he could stumble out an apology, Pike’s mouth twitched into the barest of smiles and he brought a hand up to that spiked blonde hair to hold his palm against his brow. Fingers sank onto his scalp and he haphazardly combed it back, only for it to stick back up in disarray. 

“I’m a brunette actually.”

Keith barely had to tilt his head up to peck the bewildered forehead in front of him. “Told you. Be yourself.”

“Yeah,” came the happy, contemplative agreeance. Pike resumed their linked elbows, dragging him along with the renewed confidence the exuberant boy had displayed at the beginning of their date. 

_ Good. _

“But if we’re not going back for our clothes yet, I’m gonna need your jacket. It’s freezing.”

“It’s perfect climate. Literally. The only day of the year this entire planet has impeccable weather conditions.”

“Thundeeeeeeeeer,” the whine lasted as long as Pike’s lung capacity, which was surprisingly impressive. It should have been annoying to Keith, but he merely scoffed through his nose and deadpanned back in a quick clip, “Pike.”

“Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…”

“You look too hot in that tank top. I’m enjoying the view.” Keith Kogane felt quite at ease with one form of communication, and that was flirting. He tugged the male closer by their joined hands, and purred into his ear, “I’m enjoying the access to your skin, too.” His torn glove’s texture rasped along the exposed navel and permanently hooked an index finger through a belt loop. His steps never faltered, and the pair continued walking forward only because the red paladin supported Pike’s stumble. 

“Quiznak, dude. You could work at a late-night call center with that voice.”

_ Pink looks good on him. _

It only spurred the red paladin into a challenge to see just how much he could fluster that dark skin. He wet his bottom lip, deepening his tone and letting a sensual quieted Galran growl barely ghost the shell of that pointed ear. “So I’ve been told.” The hand at Pike’s hip slipped under the hem of his pants, scraping over the bone. “And I’d love to tie you up, blindfold you, and have you rutting against the bed, cumming only from the sound of my voice. Telling you how pretty you look. Telling you exactly how I’ll fuck you if you could manage to cum all on your own just once. Just the first time.”

Pike tripped and fell over onto a stand, spilling souvenir hats everywhere.

Keith tried to control his laugh so much he snorted.

“You absolute demon!” The Altean had screeched at him after dusting himself off and apologizing profusely to the irate shop owner.

After that, Pike walked half a meter away from “The Menace” and petulantly stuck his hands in tight leather pockets. Shoulders hunched upwards and in as if he could somehow protect his ears.

“You’re so dramatic.” But Keith’s quip held no malice. In truth, he was entertained. 

Their separation didn’t last long anyway. Pike’s eyes flashed with childlike enthusiasm, and he darted diagonally in front of their path.

Shaved ice.

They walked off with their respective treats consisting of some strange fungus that grew inside Drazal’s caves. Keith’s licked his garnet frozen cone.  _ Not bad. _

“How’s yours?” he asked Pike, who had busied himself between chomps and an epic anecdote detailing how his best friend had come up with the recipe just last quintant.

“Oh, here. Try it! Isn’t it the best? He’s a genius! To think sugar cane from Earth and this weird smelly fungus could come together like this! Plus, keeping it cold removes the smell!” He thrust his sapphire purchase at Keith. “He’s the best chef the universe could ask-”

“I taste sweet now. Means I get to do this.”

The red paladin thought he was developing a quirk for shutting him up with kisses, but this one was especially satisfying. Tongues rolled along one another, mixing the complementing flavors. They remained locked, giving in to the quickly blossoming heat until a group carrying the newest arm-wrestling champion through the fair knocked Pike’s bare shoulder into both of their snacks. They sadly smushed onto the ground and were quickly trampled upon by the masses shouting at the top of their lungs, “Warden! Warden!” 

“Quiznak that’s cold!” The Altean had jumped and squealed. “Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!” 

He’d gone on and on about it. At one point, he mock-shivered and rubbed at his arms while wailing, “My lips are purple!”

“Both of our lips are purple! That’s what happens when red and blue mix!”

“It’s colder than the blue lion’s ice beams!”

With a heavy sigh, Keith relented. “Fine, fine.”

Pike gloated, and the red paladin gave into the full theatrics of the exchange. The blonde had turned around, extending his arms out and wiggling his fingers expectantly. His latest epilogue had included a tale of how his mother had taught him to always offer a girl his jacket and how Thunder * _ had _ * to do it correctly. 

“So you’re the girl tonight then? I figured your ass would be too sore to-”

Pike smashed his index finger on Keith’s mouth so hard that lips knocked painfully onto teeth. “Hush you! You need to do romaaaaaaance if you’re going to date moi, Thunder! Come on baby! Repeat after me, R-O-M-A-N-C-E!” 

How the Altean spelled it out so quickly, Keith would never know. Maybe the sugar hadn’t helped Pike’s already hyperactive nature.

“I can be romantic,” insisted the red paladin with determination.

“You look like you’re trying to stab me. Not convincing, my man.”

“I can!!!”

“Uh-huh. That’s right. Rage-yell out your love for me!” Pike mocked, throwing his hands up in the air and turning around to walk away from him. Then tilted his head back and stuck his tongue out.

Keith scoffed, fighting the smile threatening to bloom. Stomping forward, he hooked their elbows. 

“See? Learning.” He insisted.

“It’s a start, but… nope! Not good enough!” 

The pair kept walking anyway, arguing all the while. They jabbed elbows and swatted at each other just to dash out of the way until an impromptu game of tag ensued. 

They calmed down after the fifth mother called them snarflafs and threatened to tie them up outside under a shiny light for the Swathian Meerakeets to eat them.

  
  


**“** **I’m Coran, Coran, the non-truth telling man.**

**Pick up that mallet and bomp me on the cranker**

**Before I can tell you a lie!**

**Bomp me enough times, and you’ll win a great prize!”**

  
  


Nearly all their tokens were gone after several rounds of bopping. Their reflexes were on point. Hand-eye coordination matched. The pair walked away only after Keith got a little too into the game, smashing down the toy mallet with a Galran growl and effectively breaking Coran’s puppet head.

“I so would have won! Best thirty-eight out of seventy-five! I have skills, pal. Skills!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I would have!”

“Would not!”

“Would, too!”

“Would-” The hunger grumble caught him off guard, and Keith bashfully covered his middle. “I guess I’m getting used to eating more.”

Pike nearly dislocated his shoulder for the second time dragging him off from venue to venue. 

“Ooooh! Try this!” “How about the centipedes?” “Yalmorian skewers? They are fake-meat, I’ve been told. But the name makes them sound fancy. Sometimes it’s all about presentation, my friend says!”

Keith found himself chewing instead of talking once more. 

He slurped at some green noodles as they made their way to the last food stand. Pike was visibly having trouble carrying the stashed basket even with a double grip. 

“We should sit down somewhere.”

“Nooooo! Man, where is your sense of adventure? That is a Puigian food truck! You said you’d eat  _ anything  _ I wanted you to!”

“Pike…”

“Babyyyyyyyyyy pwwweeeeeeeeeeaze? You pwuuuaaaamised!”

*sigh*

So it was that Keith ended up shoving the rest of the noodles in and indulged in the unknown-substance-on-a-stick. 

“Now can we sit on those benches?”

“That’s a negative! That’s boring. You’re on the best quiznaking date of your life!!” 

“You have a better idea?”

“As a matter of fact, I do!”

Keith grabbed at a portion of the basket’s handle, helping a toppling Pike who guided them in front of a funhouse.

“We don’t have a single token left.”

“Shhh! You forget that you are here with the most handsome charmer in the whole universe. Wait here!” 

They lowered the basket, and the red paladin watched with apprehensive curiosity as Pike  _ sauntered  _ over to the female attendant and proceeded to engage in what could have been a game of charades. Keith was starting to wonder if the Altean could speak with his hands tied. He waved them about as if he were on a mission to guide the girl to every outpost in the quadrant. 

Finally, he turned around and waved him over.

_ Huh. Guess that worked. _

Stranger still was the girl flipping an alien sign that Keith was now versed enough to read as he approached with basket in hand. He managed to carry it just fine on his own, but the red paladin grew concerned over Pike’s expectation that he could possibly consume the heavy load.

_ I’m so much stronger than him. _

_ That’s such a turn-on. _

**RIDE CLOSED**

What was Pike up to? 

“This is your idea of a romantic picnic?”

“You’ll see!” The blonde clamped his trap shut for once and pulled the tattered curtain aside with a theatrical bow.

Correction. A mirror funhouse. 

Keith looked all around, watching diverse versions of him blink curiously back at him. A full Galran version. An Altean version. He even saw himself as a purple-furred Drazal native, his revolted image gagging back at him. That’s when he noticed the wheels beneath each wide mirror. They were movable? Interesting. He immediately turned that one around. 

Why did he feel like he’d fallen into a trap? His leathers creaked as he sifted past his varying reflections. Keith noted the attraction remained shut off. The tubing from neon lights lifelessly flowed from unlit sign to unlit sign. Only the carnival’s bright lights peering in through the curtain’s holes made anything visible inside. None of the cheerful music overwhelming the fairgrounds blasted through the hung speakers overhead. The cacophony of volumes from the outside barely seeped in. If he strained, he could hear the booming roars from the Yalmor calling competition concluding on the other side of the fair.

Pike appeared from one of the many narrow mirrored corridors.

Keith watched the Altean’s many forms. He really was beautiful. No matter which reincarnation. It was the way he walked. No, stalked. Wasn’t Keith suppose to be hunting down his mate? This felt like he was being hunted instead. 

“This is definitely the weirdest date of my life. Not that I have much to compare it to, but I’m concerned here.” The red paladin chided in mocking seriousness.

“Hush.” Pike walked past him, pausing with a twirl and poking at his lower tummy before continuing on down the hall. Keith glanced down as soon as he registered that the Altean had not touched his black shirt but rather bare skin. Sure enough, there was the culprit. A tiny slit of skin poked out between the hem of his shirt and his leather pants. He’d been munching away more than he realized.

Such a simple gesture, and Keith found himself blushing and following the eerily quiet blonde.

Rounding the corner, he stilled at the sight before him. A lone mirror and long white armless couch sat in the center of various bioluminescent tall boulders from Drazan’s underground caverns. Their faint glows blinked in all the colors of the rainbow and more. An endless prism of twinkling stars and swirls reflected off mirrors as far as the eye could see.

The Altean unsurely smiled, pulled a palm-sized device out of his pocket, and clicked it. A male sung in falsetto.

I want to thank you my friend

For making me feel worthwhile

Pike had planned this from the start?!

The Altean had to walk over and grasp the basket, tugging a stumped Galra along in tow.

“Pike… I…”

Sweeter than the honey of your lips

and kindness in your smile

Keith clung onto deflecting from the situation. This was not ripping into Pike’s leathers. This was… adorable. How could the blonde be wearing  _ that  _ and still manage to look cute? The upbeat, happy tune matched the giddiness of the boy, going so far as to dance perfectly to the beat while he stepped and guided them to the couch. 

“I do not have a kind smile.” Keith huffed, trying his best and succeeding at coming off downright grumpy. The instinct to cross his arms pricked at his skin, but he couldn’t let go of the basket without toppling over the thinner male. 

Pike twisted on his heels, walking backward and taking the bewildered red paladin’s other hand. “Yes, you do. Whenever you look at me and your guard is down. Whenever you’re talking to me about me. Whenever you’re reassuring me. It’s a beautiful smile, Thunder.”

Hand in hand we float across the room

Explosions deep inside

Keith charged forward to deny it, but that hand squeezed lightly and Pike threaded their gloved fingers. Explosions were right. Maybe the lyrics were affecting him? Not Keith Kogane. No. This was absurd. Over the top. This music belonged on some teenage bii-bo bo-bii alien broadcast. The red paladin was a creature of the night. Of darkness. Of knives and well-built fortresses around a completely not mushy heart. 

Pike faintly tapped at his shoulders, and Keith tumbled down onto the white, futuristic sofa. He noted its fluffy quality and covered his blushing face with both hands once the blonde pried the basket from his faltering grasp. No one could ever know he’d participated in whatever it was that was going on.

The leather-clad legs of his wet dreams straddled him as Pike set his feather-light weight on his lap and nuzzled his way to Keith’s mortified inflamed cheeks. The red paladin dropped his hands with a groan. They finally landed on the thighs he’d been coveting for at least half a varga, but the softness of the Altean’s cheek on his had Keith floating. 

Cheek to cheek, there's clouds under my feet

There's only you and I

“You asked _me_ out on a date. You realize that, right?”

“The only cornball I was expecting was popcorn.” Keith muttered out, trying his best to instill his sarcastic tone.

“Oh! We picked up some of that, didn’t we?” Blondie chirped, giving the red paladin some time to perhaps not emulate the full extent of his original lion’s coat of paint. Waxed.

Pike leaned back and was obviously about to fall. Keith’s hands snatched onto slim hips to steady him, and the Altean bounded back with an impressive show of balanced core strength. He wasted no time in popping caramel popcorn into Keith’s mouth.

Please tell me what you like

Does that feel nice

Give me a sign

If you love it I can do it again

We've got the rest of the night to

Get it right

“Do you like that? We have all night. What would you like?”

He couldn’t process the contrasting vibes. Was this supposed to be sex? Was this supposed to be a cutesy picnic underneath a rainbow lit night sky? Keith took his time chewing. As expected, the blonde continued the conversation all on his own.

“There was once a girl who was unlike any other girl. I fell hard for her. But you? You’re unlike any boy I’ve ever met. And this? It feels like I’m searching for romance with someone who should have had it all along. I can’t explain it, man. I know we just met.”

  
  


Lookin' back on lonely nights

Searching for love again

I never knew my journey began

And ended with you my friend

Pike knocked softly at the door to Keith’s defenses. It swung open as if it was just waiting for the right person to make contact.  
Who else would give butterfly kisses while wearing leather?

Softer than your butterfly kisses

And stronger than my desire

I wanna thank you my friend

For making me feel alive

This wonder-boy was making him feel alive with the way those black-traced blue eyes poured affection. Pike smiled softly, and the red paladin had no choice but to melt into a mirrored expression. A painful echo from Keith’s past twisted at his heart. He’d smiled at someone like that before. Someone who had nearly bled out in his arms. Someone who had forgotten all about their moment when he miraculously survived.

Something must have shown in his face because Pike’s now concerned eyes bore into black orbs that had fallen shut. 

Keith needed a moment. He needed to block out the view of the Altean’s worried frown. He needed to regain himself. If he didn’t let anyone in, no one would hurt him. Sure it made it hard to connect with people, but being naturally untrusting at least kept him safe. That really was the issue here, wasn’t it? Pike was opening up to him, and he couldn’t allow himself to trust him. He was scared. He was pushing him away. The years had made Keith self-aware of his issues, but that didn’t mean he had gotten any better at controlling his irrational fears over abandonment. Over things going wrong. Over falling for someone and losing them. Just like he’d lost so many loved ones.

And the last time he’d opened up and confessed his love? His confession had gone ignored. Abandoned.

“Thunder? Buddy? Is it too much? I know I can be too much sometimes. Sorry. I know I get deep into someone when I like them.”

That small, hurt voice twisted daggers inside his rib cage. He could feel Pike’s already light-weight lifting off him.

“NO!” Keith’s eyes popped open and his razor-sharp reflexes gripped Pike’s wrist, pulling the Altean down with brute force.

The red paladin forced himself to relax, trying it again but with a softer tone. “No, please stay.” His steel grip loosened and he willed himself into repeating the romantic motions he’d once allowed himself to share with Lance long ago. They stayed for a moment, silent and smiling at each other. Hands held. 

“It’s stupid,” Keith began. Pike’s mouth opened as if he were ready to launch into a grandiose tirade in protest, but the red paladin’s crackling and uncertain self-reflective tone managed to carry on. “I fell for this straight guy once. And I thought he was returning my feelings at one point. I can’t really blame him. There was an accident. He didn’t remember. But he woke up, and just… hit on this girl. Right in front of me. They ended up dating, too. Falling in love.” Talking about feelings was not on his agenda when he’d signed up for a fetish partner and kinky sex, but here he was. 

“I don’t know who the dum-dum was, but I’m right here. Give me a chance?”

“Yeah,” Keith maintained that soft gaze and smile. He didn’t need any of the mirrors in the room to see one back. He only had to look across the way at Pike.

  


I'll never mess it up again

Won't let it slip like grains of sand

Through careless fingertips because

I'm a man who understands

Though burned by the fire

I can learn to feel the light again and listen

I can hear your demands

I know I can do it give me one more chance 

Baby here I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part 2 of a request for a date and "copious amounts of fluff"
> 
> Also dedicated to Eructophiliac!
> 
> The song is What You Like by Darren Hayes.
> 
> Atetiffanyforbreakfast: You might have guessed this already, but this whole date has been leading up to your mirror request ;)
> 
> Kinkfest incoming


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: heavy kink
> 
> If you're not into degradation, I suggest skipping this chapter.

When Pike had asked for a chance, Keith was fairly sure the Altean hadn’t meant the chance to hand feed him every carnival snack in the basket.

The music had shifted to indie instrumental beats from the surrounding quadrants. All deep bass and rolling tempos. They were in their private universe now. The romantic atmosphere clung on, but Keith could feel the mounting heaviness at his front. More importantly, he could feel the strain of his erection twitching as a lone index finger traveled up and down its length over leather. Surely his seams would pop at any moment. Likely from the amount Pike had slyly gotten in him by distracting the Galra with kisses or touches just shy of enough to get him over the edge. By now, Keith was more than ready to come in his pants.

Blue eyes flickered down every once in a while, but they darted back up suspiciously quick. The blonde’s kisses had claimed every centimeter along Keith’s pulsing neck. As it was, the Galra found himself pressed back onto the couch, head tipped back as Pike’s lips nipped sharply at his jugular. The red paladin hissed, his dick twitched, and the Altean pulled back.

“Pike… please…”

“Mmm? Please what, baby?” 

There was some shuffling, but a surprisingly steady grip held Keith’s jaw in place. He stared up at the multi-colored tiny lights sparkling, feeling dizzy with want. How many times had Pike edged him by now?

“Just let me at you.” He grit out in protest and tried to reach out for some relief by going for the subtly swerving hips on top of him. Chains rattled at his wrists. Keith hissed under his breath. Maybe he was losing his mind more than he’d gauged if he had momentarily forgotten that the blonde had truly gone all out on their first date. Handcuffs attached to the sofa between cushions held Keith’s muscled arms at either side. His biceps bulged as he clenched fists. Damn. He’d been so good at not struggling once. 

He was breaking, and Pike could smell it.

“Tsk, tsk. Not yet.” That sturdy hold on his chin tilted Keith’s focus to the side. To that mirror beside them. “Babe, you’re not even showing a bit of tummy yet, see?”

It had to be the leather jacket covering him. Keith felt the pressure at his belly. Discarded wrappers and containers littered the floor around them. 

Yet there they were in the mirror. The red paladin’s torso looking as fit as ever underneath a black shirt now stained with cum. Pike had taken out his cock and rubbed himself into a frenzy on the belly in front of him not long ago, biting onto Keith’s neck as he shuddered in ecstasy. 

Teeth marks made a showing as Pike moved Keith’s chin back to face him. Those hands were stronger than they looked, and the red paladin was sure he’d bruise. Pretty little trails on his delicate pale skin showcasing exactly how he’d allowed himself to be manhandled. 

By now, he was losing his cool. There was only so much torture that he could take.

“Please Pike… just let me jerk myself off. Anything. At least get closer. Please. I’ll rub myself all over your leg like a bitch in heat if that’s what it takes.” That crackling voice wavered. Rage, frustration, helplessness. He wanted to break the Altean in half and was hard enough to do that. Exactly how much of a sadist was this blonde devil? “Quiznak. Please. I’ll do anything. Really.”

“Anything mmm?”

“Yes, yes. Please.” He was starting to sound like a broken record. What had he said already? What hadn’t he said? 

“Alright, babe. I’m going to uncuff you. And if you can eat the rest on your own, I’ll fuck you proper.”

“Fine. Fine. Yes. I’ll do- MPppfffh!” Keith surprisingly enjoyed the new sandwich that had been shoved in. The crispiness of a leafy vegetable. Savory, dense sauces that combined perfectly. Slabs of meat. He wasn’t hungry at all. This had turned to pure gluttony. It tasted amazing. Maybe he was more of a foodie than he’d ever realized. It wasn’t as if he ever shied away from food, but he usually inhaled his meals and ran off to train. Never really filled himself enough that he couldn’t manage a bit of sparring afterward. 

Now he ate because the pressure on his belly had him squeezing his legs together and squirming with arousal for nearly a varga. They had gone slow. Steady. He was more than ready for release.

Pike abandoned his perched post on Keith’s lap, and the Galra growled as he went to grasp at Pike’s wrist as he’d done before. He’d grip him, tug him back down, and -

Wait a minute. Keith hadn’t moved an inch. His arm had lunged for the blonde, who swiftly stepped out of the way and now stood peering down at him, biting at a cherry-red bottom lip. 

“Quiznak, you look amazing.”

Something wasn’t adding up. The red paladin tucked his chin and looked at his flat belly-  _ nope! _

His eyes widened at the bulging sphere stretching out his shirt obscenely. The button on his pants quivered, holding on by some miracle. Keith swung his head to the mirror positioned by the couch. The mirror Pike had guided him to see to check on his progress so many, many times.

There was his reflection. Shirt hanging loosely as it was meant to fit. 

“Oh, did I forget to mention?” Pike tucked his half-hard cock back inside his pants and zipped them up as he sauntered over to the mirror and leaned against it. “This particular piece of brilliant alien technology shows everyone as they would be if they dropped weight. Something about positive reinforcement and keeping someone on track by envisioning the end goal. Of course, it’s an added attraction at the fair.”

The red paladin’s jaw dropped as he sputtered, “You- you!” 

“Eat up, chubs. I told you… I’ll fuck you if you finish up.” Deceitful blues winked. Then, Pike walked off around a fluorescent-speckled boulder.

Alright. So he’d played dirty. Keith would have been angry if only it wasn’t so ridiculously hot. The urge to wank off right here and now had him growling. No. Something that deviously clever deserved to end in them rocking against each other; not in Pike’s disappointed frown should he return to a broken promise.

Breathing out a frustrated huff through his nose, the red paladin glared at the sandwich sitting innocently next to him. It had one giant bite taken out of it. Soon enough, Keith’s chomps filled the quieter parts of the ongoing soundtracks.

Pike wheeled out a mirror and set it in front of him, just in time for the red paladin to take another whooping bite and watch his stuffed cheeks try to have any room for a shocked gasp. He looked bloated even out to the sides. Food crumbs bounced off him as he swatted them off the crest of his belly. He tried suddenly forcing the hem of his shirt down in shame. A song had ended. There would only be a beat or two of silence, but the unmistakable sound of fabric tearing filled the room. 

The blonde gulped, enraptured at the sight of the red paladin now moaning with his head thrown back. He could barely maneuver his hips to thrust up at the fabric of his leather pants. “Fuck, Pike.”

“Yeah. I’d really like to get to that part.” The high-pitched tone strained.

“Can’t we-” 

“Nope!” 

“But-”

“You can keep eating, can’t you? I don’t know how because you look amazing, but if there’s still room, we’re not fucking until that’s fixed. I saw the way your eyes lit up from that sandwich. We got three from that stand. Snap to it, baby.”

“... Pike. Please?” Keith tried to stand, but he couldn’t even properly sit up. Flopping back down with his belly sticking up in the air, the red paladin thought he might cry from how badly he needed to rut against someone. Something. He wasn’t beyond crying for it.

“Tell you what. The bet that whoever loses strips in front of the other? I’m about to claim my prize.”

_ The bet? _ Oh, right. That bet. The one Keith had been too zoned out to properly hear. 

“I really don’t think I can move right now.”

“You most certainly can’t, and that’s hot as hell, but… I’m going to provide my own show.”

“Huh?” 

Keith knew a losing battle. He clearly was in no state to pounce at his prey. The only way he’d get Pike anywhere near him was to finish their deal. He began shifting his bulk one side to the other, making it to the edge of the couch and trying to bend over to reach the basket. 

He groaned, giving up and falling onto a knee to retrieve it instead. With it placed atop the sofa, the red paladin pushed himself back up after two tries.  _ Success! _

That’s when he noticed Pike tapping at a panel beside that mirror he’d rolled in. 

_ Oh no. _

Keith feared the blonde’s growing grin. He knew that grin. That grin promised trouble.

“Relax, sweetheart. I’m great at putting on a spectacle.”

“That doesn’t explain- Oh!”

The mirror flicked and his reflection stopped moving along with him. Then vanished. 

_Intriguing._

Dinner and a show it was. The Galra set himself on task, gauging how much he had left to eat. Relief flooded him. It wasn’t all that much. Good thing, too. Now that he had tried moving, he knew he was closer to his limit than he’d realized. 

And damn did it feel good. Too good. Dangerously, additively good. He could see himself stuffing his gullet just to experience this level of pleasure again.

“Eyes up here, handsome.”

The goopy, cheese-filled flatbread with pesto that was a bit tangier than Earth’s variety had stolen Keith’s attention, and he flushed at how much he was truly relishing in the food itself. 

Black eyes followed Pike vanish behind the mirror, only to see a familiar mop of black hair and Japanese eyes crystallize in a position that Keith was assuredly not in. 

“Oh shit.”

He stared at himself. He stared at Pike’s winking motion. On his face. His face was winking like Pike would wink.

Pike was controlling his reflection’s actions. 

Standing. 

Turning slowly in profile.

Shrugging off his leather jacket.

Tracing the bump of his straining swell. 

“Damn, Thunder. You are fattening up so quick. Look at the capacity of your belly. I really did you in tonight, mmm?”

Keith had to close his eyes as Pike’s voice came from behind the mirror. So, Pike could see his overfilled state. In detail. 

Worse. He was showing off exactly what he’d done to him. 

The blonde’s shaky exhale tore Keith’s eyes back open. 

There was his body. Pike trying to dig a finger between his belly and his pants. “Oh babe, these look tight.”

He whimpered, certain he’d never been more embarrassed or turned on in his life. He couldn’t hide. Not when Pike could move his body around to whichever angle made him look the biggest. The Altean was relentless, tugging down the hem to where it wouldn’t budge down further - even with the added small tear. 

Pike raised Keith's reflected arms, flexing. Muscles bulged, filling up and stretching black short sleeves. Below, the shirt rode up and over a beach ball gut. He whistled, and his falsetto tone sounded winded. "Geez. You could bench me with these." The Altean fanned himself. 

Keith rolled his eyes fondly through his lust-filled haze. The melodramatic flattery was precious. 

A tick later, mirrored-Keith glanced down and walked two fingers down the exposed, spherical mass. "Oh, babe. What's this though? You're looking a bit tubby here."

Keith’s breathing hitched. Pike had positioned him looking so engorged he would have easily thought it was one of the many tricks of these mirrors. Funhouse indeed.

“Pike, stop. I’m… that’s- I ate way too much. I’m too big. Quiznak. I know you like ass, but I’m overdoing it.”

“Let me be the judge of that. I think you look delectable. In fact, let me show you exactly how sexy I find you.”

The Galra dumbly shoved some hardly registered food item in his mouth to keep himself from babbling stupidities because the music had changed. A sultry beat picked up. And Pike _moved_ .

Keith Kogane’s hips had never been that in sync with any melody, much less touched himself with such fervor. But Pike? Pike gripped at the muscles underneath those pants on his way down with the dropped bass. Pike rubbed at his packed gut- and Keith lost himself in the show because that was his body. That was Keith Kogane staring back at him, looking as if he’d eaten himself round. Clutching at his newfound mass. Cock straining his pants. Hands that wouldn’t stop exploring. The sharp dip to his triceps as he flexed. A smack to his ass. Then tugging at his pants to go back over his inflated middle. That failed. 

“You’re gorgeous, Thunder. Imagine all of this bent over for me.” And he did. He bent over. Ran a hand up and down that ass. Gripped the back of muscular thighs. “You’re doing such a good job. I can’t see you, but I can hear you. Stuffing your face.” 

His reflection turned back into profile. “Though I _can_ see you growing bigger.” Keith watched himself grip at his cock. “Look at you. All worked up over this.” His image taunted him, laughing at him. “Keep going. Keep eating. You’ve already blown up so much. What’s a few more bites, mmm? And I bet they taste good. Feel good. So strained. Imagine how good it’s going to be to get fucked when you can’t possibly swallow another bite.”

The red paladin watched himself produce lube out of a pocket he unquestionably did not have on him. Watched himself unbutton tight pants with a struggle. Watched the zipper go down. Watched that expansive belly flow out into its real size.

“Oh fuck Thunder. Have you been sucking in your tummy this whole time? You’re even bigger than I thought.”

Keith had a front-row seat to himself, bending over and belly hanging down as he thrust lube-slicked fingers into himself and moaned. Pike’s moans. Pike was finger-fucking himself to the image of a bloated Thunder.

That did it. Keith lost control. Just for tonight, he told himself. Just because this was it. This was going to be the experience of a lifetime. He’d get it all out of his system. 

He wanted it so badly. Wanted Pike’s skin all over that image of himself. Standing and bloated. Belly sticking out far beyond his pants.

One measly elephant ear left, and he could grind himself all over that golden taut skin and have Pike’s lips at his neck again.

Halfway through, the pressure at his belly suddenly eased, and Keith felt himself lunge forward as the weight of his middle dropped.

Confusion hit him until he glanced to the mirror and saw it. 

Saw his real reflection with his pants opened. Missing a button. Gut a massive mound. 

A nude Pike stared at him from beside the powered-down mirror.

“Thunder…” and then Pike was moaning. Or was that him?

Both.

“Touch me, Pike.”

They had both broken. 

Pike lost his maintained control over the situation and launched himself at Keith’s lap. Their kisses tasted of chocolate syrup and powdered sugar. Nails racked at one another. His zipper was tugged down by both of their shaky hands, faltering and getting stuck more than once. 

The Altean nearly dropped the lube, but he managed to squeeze some onto his fingers and grasp at Keith’s red and swollen cock. 

“FUCK!!!!!”

They had been at this for too long. The pleasure of finally, FINALLY being touched had the ordinarily commanding Galra falling apart. 

“I’m not going to last, Pike.”

“Ssshh, it’s okay. Just come in me. Just-” Pike was already easing himself down onto him. Tight, warm heat. The ring of muscle dragging down to the base of his cock. Keith shuddered, clinging to the boy on his lap and nearly cumming from Pike’s rock-hard arousal trying to poke at his distended abs - if they could even be called that. 

Keith doubted he’d be able to flex at all after this binge. Not even when he was empty again. Not after eating this much for a third time within twenty-four vargas.

The Altean’s mouth was on his. Frenzied. Moans filtering into the red paladin just as much as his tongue. 

Hands pressed in at his ballooning sides, and then Pike tore himself away. His eyeliner streaked as wetness pooled at the corner of his shimmering blues. 

“Fuck. Thunder. Let me see you. Let me see you as I ride you. Feel you.” Nonsense babbled out of him. “So big. You look so fucking big.” His legs shook, bringing himself up and crashing back down. “Going to show you off. Going to walk out of here with your pants and shirt ruined. Going to have you eat that last bit as you walk through the crowds.”

His hard belly bounced tightly with every thrust. It was all Keith could do to rock his hips. Pinned. Being ridden. Moaning and clinging onto Pike. Rubbing his paunch all over those hard eight inches. Delirious.

“You’re going to be mine, Thunder. I’ll be here. I’ll be here always. No matter how fat you get. Give in, baby. Give in. Let me make love to you. Full and happy and having the best sex of your life. And if you grow soft and round and eat your way out of your clothes? I’ll be here. Riding you. Out of my mind in lust with you. Want you. Want you, Thunder. So bad.”

There was nothing in the universe other than the lithe body feeling tiny in his arms. That consistent tightening along his cock, pulling from base to tip. Undulating. The rhythm kept up. 

“Oh fuck, Pike. Pike… Pike… Yes- yes- YES!!!”

So close. So close.

Keith’s eyes had shut. He hunched over Pike’s shoulder, sobbing into it from the pleasure. But the Altean shoved him back onto the couch and that strong grip grasped his jaw again, forcing his head back. The heat tightened, and Pike moaned wildly as he shoved a last remaining piece of elephant ear into the red paladin’s shocked-open mouth. 

“Eat it, fatass. I’ll buy you more. No, I’ll make you buy more. Your gut spilling out. Trying to keep your clothes covering you. The fair closing. And there you’ll be. Ordering another. All the toppings. Fudge still on your lips from the last one you ate.”

Clenching. Pike was clenching around him. Shivering. Pace quickening. Harder slaps of his ass taking him whole. Lifting. Plunging down. Faster, faster.

Pike spilled all over Keith’s blown up form as he moaned out his last words, “And you’ll come back for more, Thunder. Come back because it feels so damned good. Do it all over again. Until you’re nice and fat. Your gut straining every shirt you own. Trying to diet. But I’ll be there. Tempting you. Promising you another blow job if you’d just eat this one slice of chocolate cake. Pudgier. Bit by bit at that stage. Sneaking pounds on you. Watching you try to hide it. Watching your chubby cheeks chew as you cum. Always cumming only when you’re stuffed. Can’t hold it in. Getting bigger. Alarmed. Helpless. So good. My tight little ass will feel so good. Suck it in for me, baby. Right now. Go on. Suck in that belly.”

He tried. His abs quivered. He tried splaying his palms flat against the curve of his belly. He tried pushing it back in. Tried everything he could to not be a round, bloated jostling mess. He failed. 

Keith jolted over the edge, cumming so hard his legs twitched and he spasmed inward as he held onto the ride. Mouth open wide and failing to produce sounds as his breathing stalled.

The view of the ceiling’s multi-color lights exploded behind his closed eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to atetiffanyforbreakfast.
> 
> I hope you aren't too mad that I didn't use your mirror prompt *exactly*. My imagination got carried away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoeb - month
> 
> Movement - week

  
  


One Altean Movement Later

_ Chocolate _ .

Keith fixated on a long trail of Pike’s caramel skin being slowly exposed by his tongue from navel to the center of his chest.

“Ni se tu nombre… estoy enamorado… dios… como me tocas…”

“Sshhhh. Be good for me. Stay still.”

His lips closed around a nipple, suckling at the chocolate syrup there before licking up a trail to the other.

Keith sat back on the Altean’s hips, grinding his new black boxers onto the bare length there and surveying his work.

Pike stopped shuddering for a moment, peering down and choking out a soft laugh despite his disheveled and aroused state. “Did you just pour chocolate syrup all over my chest so you could draw a T for Thunder on me?”

“Yup.”

“Unbelievable. Who is the goofball now?”

Keith quirked his lips and slid forward, encasing that hard cock between his ass. “My open-relationship boyfriend still holds that title.”

But Pike had abandoned whichever retort his opening mouth had prepared in favor of fixating his gaze somewhere South of black eyes.

“Like how hard I am for you?” The red paladin purred, cupping himself through his boxers.

“I like how soft you are for me.”

Keith blinked at that. Confusion furrowed thick brows. “Huh?”

The Altean curled upward, forcing the sticky syrup to slowly slide down and trickle over parts of that marked T. His hand reached forward and pinched just above the waistband. 

_ Pinched _ , supplied Keith’s mind in a surge of arousal so strong that toes curled and abs clenched, invisible below the pudge that had permanently taken up residence along his torso. Pinched because there was enough soft excess squishy flesh to pinch.

His breathing started back up after he’d let out the most embarrassing wanton moan ever to fall from his lips. Not the loudest. It had been barely a whisper. A puff of air dragged out of him as he’d scrunched his eyes shut and felt his upper body drop with the pull of arousal deep in his hips. He’d moaned out freely during sex so many times, but this one had been stolen from him.

“Nice, Thunder. You’re looking quite full, and I still have some chub to grab onto.” Pike dug his fingers in and bobbed the bit of pudge up and down. “Very nice.”

  
  
  


* * *

During his next sparring session above the larger main distribution ship another movement later, Acxa commented on his choice of loose tank top instead of his form-fitting black muscle shirts.

“Bulking,” Keith supplied.

Her eyes pointedly peered at his still-stuffed-from-last-night-gut, but she said nothing more.

Of course, that meant the red paladin actually had to follow through and visit Zethrid’s personal gym. 

Another phoeb later and Pike had all but jumped him at the sight of his broadening muscles. It might have had something to do with his thickening waistline, but the way the Atlean had come griping onto both a bicep and the curve of his stomach made it hard for Keith to know which one for certain.

Out of sight, out of mind. Denial burned deep in him. He could still manage to button his gifted Altean-style pants before Pike stuffed him silly, and that’s all that mattered.

Ezor teased him a few times for zoning out and staring at a photo from Clear Day. Keith had fit his jacket around himself, but he still had powdered sugar on his smiling lips as Pike hugged him from behind and nipped at his neck. 

The Altean had dragged him off to get weighed that same night. 188 lbs. Truthfully, Keith had never bothered to weigh himself before, but it seemed right for his two-year growth spurt and excess musculature from continued training.

Why weigh himself in Zethrid’s gym again? It might make him panic, and Keith absolutely did not want to panic. The sex was too damn good to panic. Pike’s mouth around his cock was reason enough. And when they were together? Keith purred at the Altean’s attentive touches. Touches that began and ended at his belly, but more often than not had recently grabbed at his emerging love handles. 

And maybe, just maybe, Keith had taken to slipping out of his shorts whenever he was alone in his quarters.  _ For comfort _ , he told himself.

Of course, that had started with only unbuttoning them. But then the sides had started getting quite restricting whenever he sat. His hips felt positively encased, and his junk had little wiggle room.

_ For comfort. _

He tried not to think about not having any problems being comfortable before he’d become addicted to the most spectacular sex of his life. Or that dazzling smile. Or the soft looks from blue eyes that threatened to bubble over with emotions gone unsaid.

Keith routinely munched on yet another “to tide you over” calorie-dense sandwich Pike had given him for lunch when his comm device let out a familiar jingle exactly six movements after meeting the Altean.

**Open your eyes, let's begin**

**Yes, it's really me, it's Shiro: breathe it in!**

**I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod!**

**When you're staring at a Pala-god**

**Paladin Shiro** >Don’t forget. Reunion tonight. Plaht City Bar and Grill.

Fifteen dobashes later, Keith cursed every pair of presentable Earthen pants aboard his ship. Namely, his choice to own the tightest skinny jeans ever. Blade of Marmora uniforms functioned in much the same was as paladin gear, contouring to the wearer’s measurements. And his baggy gym shorts certainly fit him just fine… as long as he was standing. 

The red paladin growled as he met resistance tugging up yet again. It wasn’t a question of his belly. His steel, bulging quads wouldn’t allow any movement upward. At least, it was partially their fault. He hadn’t been eating only sugar. Zethrid had gotten him on board with following a protein-intense macro-focused diet. She also had become his more than capable weight training buddy. Of course, this was on top of Pike incessantly stuffing him to new capacities at least every other night.

Keith gasped as his fingers sunk in around the back of his thighs, close to his ass.  _ Plush _ .

He took two tentative steps toward his closet’s door, swinging it shut and staring at his reflection in the hung mirror.

Sure he had trained eyes on his muscles in the gym’s wall-to-wall mirror, but he had been clothed in baggy gym shorts and loose shirts.

Now, clad in one of his many pairs of identical black boxer briefs and with his patented black skinny jeans three-quarters of the way up his thighs, Keith gawked at himself.

He turned around and peered back as much as he could, watching his fingers sink into the pudge accumulating at the back of his thighs just below his ass.

Thick brows rose up so high his forehead crinkled. He bounced the fat upward and watched with his heart at his throat as his round bubble butt bounced with waves all the way up to nearly the small of his back.

Eating and squats.

Eating and lunges.

Eating and deadlifts.

Keith perused his forming potbelly. A round half-circled curve protruded from his tummy at the front, only to be mirrored by the size of his shelved ass.

His thighs indented at the sides, the cut from his quads tapering into a long sharp line. Fingers prodded at the front of his thighs, from his hipbone to where his jean’s waist wouldn’t budge up any further. Not one bit of moveable flesh. Rock-solid.

Broad back displayed a roll that appeared when he twisted his torso.

“I’d fuck me,” he muttered under his breath.

And that was just it. Stunned arousal. Embarrassment didn’t seep in. Wasn’t it suppose to? Everyone he had ever heard of felt humiliated at gaining weight, but here he was practically wishing to clone himself because the things he would have his clone to do him were certainly illegal in at least three sectors of the known universe.

He’d never particularly suffered from what others experienced as low self-esteem. Keith knew what he looked like. He knew every time a new hookup opened his door to trace eyes up and down his form. Hungry eyes. He knew he rocked their worlds.

But this? This was a whole new level of hot.

Was this normal? Did other people get turned on from their own reflection? From the changes in their bodies?

Keith tried to calm his heart rate down. He didn’t have time for this right now. Fingers  _ pried  _ his obviously outgrown jeans off his thighs.

The red paladin awkwardly put his baggiest gym clothes back on, ignored his hardon, and set course toward Earth. He had roughly five vargas until the paladins’ get together and obviously needed to do some shopping. 

  
  
  


* * *

Light-washed jeans with darker black-patterned stripes at his front legs and ass. A button-up black shirt with white markings and red buttons. Sleeves rolled up to his forearms. Keith could feel his ass shift with every step, rounding out and filling the material. The shirt remained untucked, masking his belly bump except when the wind hit him at a certain angle. 

His high black combat boots thudded heavily as they splashed into unavoidable puddles. Much of Plaht City had been rebuilt after its destruction, but the alleyways remained mostly gravel. Thankfully, for his hair’s sake, it had stopped pouring merely dobashes ago. It had taken long enough to set product onto his annoying shorter yet unruly black locks at the top.

He had arrived ahead of their meeting time and tried to keep to himself, but soon enough one bar patron recognized the Black Paladin, head of Voltron, yadda yadda yadda. A group of barely twenty-one-year-old guys had invited him to play pool and offered to buy him beers. Multiple ones. 

He set down his half-full fourth beer bottle and glared at a stripped ball, leaning over and aligning the shot. That’s when Keith heard it.

Heard an all too familiar whistle and catcall from behind him, “Oh, baby!! Are you from outer space?! Because that ass is out of this world!!!”

Astonished violet peered back over a black-clothed shoulder to stare at Lance McClain.

Lance, whose eyes widened and somehow managed to trip over his own feet in his haste to reel backward. 

Thankfully, Hunk caught him and braced the blue paladin as his jaw seemingly dislocated further than when he’d found out Pidge was a girl.

“Priceless. Did you get that on video, Kinkade?” James leered from beside the Samoan hulk. 

Keith confirmed it as he watched a camera now zooming to capture Lance’s current meltdown.

“Alright, knock it off you guys,” intervened Shiro as he clamped a steady palm over Pidge’s mouth to muffle her maniacal laughter.

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't heard Shiro's masterpiece, here it is: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoeGe82AFm0


	12. Hiatus Announcement

Hey all!

I'm thrilled and flattered that people are reading this fic and looking forward to updates <3

Ideas, plots, and scenes pop in my head for it every few days.

That being said, I have an original character that I've been RPing with lately. He's taken up my free time, and I adore him.

I RP via Black Desert Online and Discord.

The current story involves fantasy/medieval/elves/dragons/nobles/romance/body guards/potion shops/mages.

I engage in all kinds of RP, including gay weight gain romance.

If you'd like to be a part of the fun, I do ask that you be a paragraph RPer.

Add me as a friend on Discord. Vorkrunne#5478

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to leave constructive critique(s), please feel free to do so! I love getting BETTER at writing.


End file.
